Infierno en el corazón
by Aru-chan.13
Summary: Cuando en tus ojos me vi, supe que ya no era yo, de mi alma el dueño eres tu, como fui a enamorarme de ti... REGRESE: CAPITULO 14: " Chrona  K-Kid... e-ese "Kid"... no se ha ido..."
1. Cap 1: LA FERIA

_**Hola! Weno, pueZ eZte eZ mi primer capitulo de mi primer FIC, umm, Ze Qe aun no Zoy buena en eZto, pero, pueZ a mi parecer me guZto, talveZ Zuba el Ziguiente cap mañana, no lo Ze, con eZo de hacer la maldita tarea (¬¬) pZ bueno... m eZfumo para Qe lo lean y me digan criticaZ conZtructivaZ =D !**_

**LA FERIA**

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece (OH F*CK!) es de Atsushi Okhubo... (entro en depreZion... x_X)...**_

La rutina de siempre hacia que obligatoriamente permanezcan juntos durante el recorrido hacia Shibusen, solo que ninguno de los dos se disponía a hablar con el otro. Aunque estén en la misma escuela, en el mismo salón, y hasta con los mismos amigos, se desconocen. Chrona solo sabe que el es hijo de Shinigami-sama. Kid solo sabe que es hija de una de las brujas mas buscadas por Shibusen. Una mañana, a Kid comenzaba a aburrirle, por no decir que molestarle, ver a la misma persona todos los días, casi todo el tiempo (falta decir, asimétrico), así que decidió comenzar una conversación, problema... ¿Que le diría?

~Kid~ Buenos días Chrona

~Chrona~ uh? B-buenos días, K-Kid

~Kid~ Siempre pasas por aquí ¿verdad?

~Chrona~ umm, s-si. M-me gusta pasar por aquí, es tranquilo

~Kid~ Si

...

~Kid~ Y... ¿Como te esta yendo en Shibusen?

~Chrona~ P-pues, la v-verdad, es... l-lindo

Cuando Kid volteo a mirarla... Era... increíble, ver sus ojos con ese brillo... con un brillo que el creía nunca ver en una persona que ha sufrido mucho. Chrona se dio cuenta de que su compañero la mira, Kid solo volteo rápidamente, un poco sonrojado, el sabe que es grosero quedándote viendo la cara de alguien sin decir nada.

~Chrona~ K-Kid, ¿e-estas bien?

~Kid~ Si, claro, solo que me distraje un poco... Que bien que te guste Shibusen

Ya dentro de la ya mencionada escuela, comienzan las clases, cada alumno va a sus respectivas aulas. Ya después de clases seguía la hora del almuerzo. En la mesa de siempre, estaban los alumnos que derrotaron al Kishin.

~Liz~ Entonces... ¿No te molesta, Tsubaki?

~Tsubaki~ Claro que no, espero que te sirva

~Liz~ ¡Muchas gracias! Si que me has salvado...

~Maka~ Sabes Liz, deberías hacer la tarea por ti misma

~Liz~ Lo se, Maka, pero aun no entiendo mucho

~Soul~ Oye Chrona, ¿Tu ya hiciste tu reporte?

~Chrona~ umm... s-si, mas o menos

En ese momento, quienes estaban en la cafetería disfrutando de la tranquilidad, llega un escandaloso Shinigami corriendo y gritando "¡Es perfecto! ¡Es simétrico!" dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos

~Liz~ Oye Kid, no debes llegar de esa forma

~Black Star~ Así es... das pena

~Kid~ ¡Cállate!

~Maka~ ¿Y porque llegas así?

~Kid~ ¡Por esto...!

Kid les enseña a todos un cartel donde anunciaba que llegara la feria de Halloween este fin de semana, y será único día.

~Tsubaki~ Wow, vendrá una feria, deberíamos ir todos

~Kid~ ¿Feria?

~Liz~ Como que "¿Feria?" Kid ¿No nos acabas de mostrar el anuncio?

~Kid~ Solo vine a mostrarles lo simétrico que es el anuncio, nunca leí eso de la feria

~Black Star~ Eres patético

~Soul~ Aunque no seria mala idea ir

~Patty~ ¡Claro que iremos todos!

~Soul~ Chrona, vas a ir, ¿verdad?

~Chrona~ C-claro

~Black Star~ ¡Bien, es el lugar perfecto para mostrarles que soy el mas "BIG" de todos!

Todos esperaban con mucha emoción el día de la feria, después de todo, ya se hacia algo tedioso ir a la misma cancha a jugar basquetbol. Ya estando en ese día, el primero que llego fue Kid, (las 8:08 es la hora perfecta). Kid estaba recargado en un árbol esperando a sus amigos, cuando escucho

~Chrona~ H-Hola K-kid

~Kid~ Ah, Hol...

No pudo terminar de saludarla, lo que vio no lo dejo siquiera respirar, ver a Chrona tan reluciente, las luces de los juegos se reflejaban en sus ojos, logrando que estos la hicieran ver de una forma tierna, sin duda nunca la vio tan... ¿adorable?

~Chrona~ ¿K-Kid?

~Kid~ Perdón Chrona... Hola, que bien que hayas podido venir, ¿Y Maka?

~Chrona~ Dijo que me fuera antes porque tardaría en arreglarse

~Kid~ Uh... Bueno, ¿Quieres esperar a los demás aquí, o quieres dar una vuelta?

~Chrona~ P-pues, m-me g-g-gustaría ver...

~Kid~ Pues entonces vamos

~Chrona~ S-si

Solo estaban ellos dos, recorriendo el lugar mientras los otros llegaban, ven las luces de muchos colores, algunas estáticas, y otras parpadeantes, Chrona mira con gran asombro los grandes juegos mecánicos, a Kid le gusta verla feliz, como si se tratase de un niño pequeño viendo su primer juguete en Navidad. Estaban caminando, hasta que a Chrona algo le llamo la atención, observa un bote que tiene forma de Cisne, Kid se da cuenta que su acompañante ya no esta a su lado, mira hacia atrás y la ve. Se dirige hacia ella

~Kid~ ¿Te quieres... subir?

~Chrona~ umm...

~Kid~ Vamos, voy a hablar con el señor y te subes

~Chrona~ O-ok...

Se acercan con quien controla el "juego de los Cisnes", este les dice el costo

~Kid~ Bueno Chrona, súbete

~Señor (xD, no se me ocurrió un nombre) ~ ¿Que? ¿Solo va a subir la chica?

~Kid~ Si

El señor comienza a hablar con Chrona, con una expresión algo incomoda para ella, diciéndole

~Señor~ Pero en este juego obligatoriamente debes ir acompañada, ya que esta muy oscuro, y te puede pasar algo estando tu sola.

Cuando dijo esto ultimo, volteo a ver a Kid con cara de pícaro, insinuándole algo

~Kid~ Esta bien, subiré con ella

~Chrona~ N-n-no te preocupes K-Kid, v-voy a est...

Ni siquiera termino de hablar y el señor ya había empujado a los dos al "Cisne"

~Señor~ ¡Que les valla bien!

~Kid~ Maldito...

Mientras iban avanzando, cada vez se ponía más oscuro el túnel, Chrona no podía lidiar con tanta oscuridad, entonces inconscientemente agarra a Kid del brazo, Kid solo se sonrojo un poco y la mira

~Kid~ No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada

~Chrona~ G-g-gracias, Kid

El chico Shinigami se sorprendió cuando por primera vez, no tartamudeo su nombre, eso significa que empieza a tener más seguridad al hablar. También Chrona se dio cuenta de eso, no lo podía creer, sintió mas seguridad estando con el que con Maka, poco después también se dio cuenta de que se estaba aferrando demasiado al brazo del Shinigami, así que inmediatamente se soltó de el

~Chrona~ ¡L-l-l-lo s-s-s-siento mucho, p-p-perdón!

~Kid~ ¿Porque? No digas "perdón", está bien, no me molesta

~Chrona~ P-pero...

~Kid~ Mira, ya vamos a salir

Después de tallarse los ojos por el cambio drástico de luz, abrieron los ojos y no esperaban ver a sus amigos afuera esperándolos

~Black Star~ ¿Se divirtieron?

~Tsubaki~ Que tiernos se ven

~Soul~ je je je, tortolitos

~Chrona~ ¿Tortolitos?

~Kid~ No pasa nada, ella no quería subirse sola

~Liz~ Y ahí vas de sacrificado subiéndote con ella

Todos a excepción de la pareja... (Ups!) de Kid y Chrona comenzaron a reír, Kid comenzaba a ponerse algo incomodo y rojo de la cara, mientras que Chrona solo estaba concentraba en el significado de la palabra "Tortolitos"

~Kid~ Bueno, ¿porque tardaron tanto?

~Soul~ Maka no se decidía que iba a ponerse

~Tsubaki~ Y Black Star se quedo dormido y fue difícil despertarlo

~Patty~ ¿Y que hacemos parados aquí como idiotas? ¡Ya vámonos!

(Cuando la infantil hermana menor Thompson comienza a gritar así, hay que hacerle caso, sino, sufrir las consecuencias)

Todos se divertían en la feria, subiéndose a los juegos más altos, o a los más rápidos, otros de destreza, etc., variedad de juegos mecánicos.

Al terminar, los chicos salen de la feria

~Black Star~ Wow, nunca había comido tantos algodones de azúcar en mi vida

~Tsubaki~ Es porque siempre terminas vomitándolos

~Liz~ Patty, tanta azúcar te va a hacer mal, ya deja de comer helado

~Patty~ ¡Claro que no, hermana! ja ja ja ja

~Soul~ Valla, no sabia que a la valiente de Maka le dieran miedo las alturas

~Maka~ ¡No era miedo!, solo que no me sentía segura... Lo bueno es que Chrona estaba conmigo

~Soul~ Aunque bajo del juego peor que tu

~Liz~ Si Kid se hubiera quedado con Chrona ella se sentiría mejor

~Kid~ ¡¿Uh? ¿Que estas insinuando, Liz?

~Chrona~ No se lidiar con todo esto

~Black Star~ Lo que en serio me molesto fue cuando Kid no quiso subir a la montaña... miedoso

~Kid~ ¡CALLATE! Por supuesto que no es miedo, entiéndelo, por su forma para nada era SIMETRICO

~Tsubaki~ Deberían calmarse, la gente nos ve raro

...

Ante la situación, los chicos (a excepción de Black Star) deciden solo agachar la cabeza y salir, lo más rápido posible del lugar, se sentía un aura demasiado vergonzosa.

_**¿Qe les parecio? ¿Muy largo? ¿Con incoherencias?**_

_**Diganme, porQe aZi no Zabre Zi lo hago bien, o renuncio a eZto...**_

_**RiiveRiithX**_


	2. Cap 2: GRACIAS POR ESCUCHAR

_**Hola a todoZ! bueno, pueZ aKi ya eZta el Zegundo capitulo de mi FIC, Weno, aun no Ze Zi voy bien en eZto de la "EZCRIBIDA" jop xD, pero Weno, algo eZ algo, Zin maZ Ke decir, loZ dejo leer**_

**GRACIAS POR ESCUCHAR**

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece... es de Atsusho Okhubo (porQe Ze le ocurrio a el y no a mi? D= )**_

Dentro de Shibusen estaba corriendo un rumor, Ox Ford escucho que Shinigami-Sama hara una fiesta por el dia de Halloween, aunque para ello faltarian 2 semanas _**(aun no entiendo porQe la feria llego anteZ, xD)**_, para asegurarse, Ox Ford fue en busca de la persona mas cercana al Director de la Institucion... Kid

~Ox Ford~ Buenos Dias Kid

~Kid~ ¿eh? Hola Ox Ford

~Ox Ford~ Se ve muy pesado eso que llevas, lo puedo llevar yo con mucho gusto

~Kid~ Solo es una libreta

~Ox Ford~ Pero una libreta MUY pesada

~Kid~ ...

~Ox Ford~ Esta bien, al grano, quiero preguntarte algo

~Kid~ Que bien, comenzabas a asustarme

~Ox Ford~ ¿Es cierto que Shinigami-Sama quiere hacer una fiesta para este Halloween?

~Kid~ Pues la verdad...

~Ox Ford~ ¡POR FAVOR DI QUE SI! ¡Asi podre al fin invitar a mi querida Kim, y hacer que se enamore de mi, y de que seamos novios y que...!

~Kid~ ¡Calmate! Ahora si comienzas a asustarme...

~Ox Ford~ Lo siento...

~Kid~ Esta bien, mira, mi padre solo me comento que lo tenia planeado, pero no estaba muy seguro de que si se haria o no

~Ox Ford~ Y como su querido hijo, ¿crees que lo podrias convencer para que lo hiciera?

~Kid~ No vuelvas a decir eso, y no, no lo se

Kid camino por los pasillos dirigiendose a sus clases bastante enojado, dejando atras a Ox Ford desconcertado, puesto que entendio que solo lo conocen y le hablan por ser el hijo de Shinigami-Sama, y no como Kid, _**(eZo Zi Qe eZ moleZto ¬¬)**_, aunque, recordo a alguien que sin importar que fuera hijo del Dios de la Muerte, lo trata siendo Kid, Black Star

~Kid~ Al menos, hay uno que no se comporta como un tonto

En ese momento ve pasar a Black Star "entrenando" con Hiro

~Black Star~ Anda, ya levantate, en serio eres aburrido, si sigo entrenando contigo, nunca sobrepasare a los Dioses, ja ja ja

~Kid~ ... Black Star no es COMO un tonto, ES un tonto

Kid entra al aula, el profesor solo lo mira como entra dirigiendose a su lugar como si nada.

~Stein~ Oye, no por ser el hijo de Shinigami, no significa que puedas entrar a la hora que quieras y sin siquiera pedir permiso

~Kid~ (y dale con lo mismo) Perdoneme profesor, no me di cuenta de la hora

~Chrona~ Kid, ¿estas bien?

~Kid~ No

Kid susurro su respuesta, de modo que no lo escuchara y asi evitar que se preocuparan por el, sabiendo que el no es asi. Al termino de las clases salieron todos

~Maka~ Vamonos Chrona, hoy le toca cocinar a Soul

~Chrona~ Ya voy Maka, es que olvide mi libro, ahora te alcanzo

~Soul~ No tardes

Chrona al entrar de nuevo al aula, observa que Kid esta sentado junto a la ventana, mirando hacia la nada

~Chrona~ ¿K-kid?

~Kid~ Ah, Chrona, hola, crei que se habian ido todos

~Chrona~ S-solo regrese por... mi l-libro

...

~Chrona~ ¿Te duele algo?

Chrona solo se acerca hacia el, y Kid seguia mirando la ventana, despues, comienzan a hablar por un buen rato, hasta que Chrona se da cuenta de que ya es tarde y que debe ir con Maka para comer, Kid le pide disculpas por hacerla perder el tiempo hablando de cosas sin importancia, Chrona solo niega con la cabeza y se despide de Kid, dejandolo solo.

~Kid~ Gracias por escuchar...

A la mañana siguiente, Kid comenzo a dudar sobre la fiesta que le habia comentado su padre, asi que antes de ir a sus clases, va a la Death Room para hablar con el

~Shinigami-Sama~ ¡Hola! ¿como estas? ¿como te va?

~Kid~ Hola padre... solo vine a hacerte una pregunta

~Shinigami-Sama~ Claro que si, ¿que te preocupa?

~Kid~ Nada, solo es algo sin importancia, ¿Haras la fiesta de Halloween?

~Shinigami-Sama~ ¡Aja! Con que ya pensaste quien sera tu pareja...

~Kid~ ¿pareja? ¿de que me estas hablando?

~Shinigami-Sama~ Asi es, claro que se hara la fiesta, y pronto lo anunciare, sabes, ¿no deberias estar ya en clases?

~Kid~ Eh... si, entonces me voy

Saliendo de la Death Room (y con dudas) se dirige a sus clases.

En el aula

~Soul~ Oye Maka...

~Maka~ shhh...

~Soul~ Maka, tengo que...

~Maka~ Shhh

~Soul~ pero, Maka...

~Maka~ SHHHH!

~Soul~ Si que eres dificil...

...

~Maka~ ¿Que querias decirme, que no podia esperar hasta el final de las clases?

~Soul~ Que algo le sucede a Kid

~Maka~ Lo se, lo he visto muy raro... bueno, mas de lo que ya es

~Soul~ ¿Crees que si le demos algo que le guste, se alegre?

~Maka~ ¿De cuando aca quieres ir a regalarle algo a una persona?

~Soul~ ¿Sabes? Yo solo trato de ser amable con mis amigos, y me preocupan, aunque no lo notes

~Maka~ Perdon Soul, no quise decirlo de esa manera... es mas, vamos despues de clases a ver que compramos

~B*S _**(me canZe de eZcribirlo completo, xP)**_~ ¿A donde van sin su Dios?

~Tsubaki~ No te metas en sus asuntos B*S

~Soul~ No importa, ¿quieren acompañarnos?

~Tsubaki~ ¿A donde?

~Maka~ A una tienda a comprarle algo a Kid, para que se anime un poco

~B*S~ ¡Yo si voy!

~Maka~ Hola Chrona, ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

~Chrona~ Hola... ¿A-acompañar? ¿a d-donde?

~Maka~ Vamos a ir a algun...

Soul con su mano, cubre la boca de Maka, y despues le susurra algo en el odio, de tal manera que Chrona no lo esuche

~Maka~ No, no pasa nada Chrona, lo que pasa es que nosotros tenemos que ir a un lugar, pero nos preocupa dejar a Kid solo

~Chrona~ P-pero, ¿y Liz & Patty?

~Tsubaki~ Se van de compras

~Chrona~ ¿Y y-y-y-y-yo?

Esto ultimo, lo dijo de manera que ya sabia que era lo que le iban a pedir.

...

Acertó, lo que ella penso fue cierto, ahora ella esta acompañando a Kid por las calles hacia su mansion, ninguno de los dos se decian nada, entre ellos solo se esucha el pasar del viento, hasta que

~Chrona~ K-k-kid...

~Kid~ ¿Que pasa?

~Chrona~ M-me pregun-taba, si, ¿y-ya te si-sientes... mejor?

~Kid~ La verdad, desde que hable contigo yo...

("...desde que hable contigo..." Chrona comienza a imaginarse lo peor, tal vez ella hizo que se sintiera mal, ella no sabria como lidiar con tener a una persona mas depresiva que ella)

~Kid~ Me senti mejor

~Chrona~ P-pero, si y-yo lo unico que hize fue...

~Kid~ Escucharme, y te lo agradesco mucho, Chrona, no fue necesario que dijeras nada, solo queria que alguien me escuchara, muchas gracias

CHRONA POV

No lo entiendo, Kid me agradece por nada, pero, su sonrisa es tan calida, siento que lo dice de una manera tan sincera, asi que, le creo, aunque, me siento mal por que no pude decirle nada en ese momento, que mal, no se lidiar con esto. Comienzo a ponerme nerviosa estando junto a el, ya me quiero ir, es tan incomodo, me siento, rara

~Kid~ ¿Chrona?

~Chrona~ p-perdon Kid, me distraje un poco...

~Kid~ No te preocupes, oye, ¿no tienes frio?

~Chrona~ Si... pero no...

Los dos detuvieron sus pasos, Kid se quito el saco y se lo puso a Chrona en sus hombros, haciendo que esta se sonrojara un poco. Al fin, llegaron a la dichosa mansion...

_**Y?, Qe tal?, va bien?, Creen Ke debo renunciar a eZto? Zolo diganme y no me dejen aZi... =(...**_

_**me eZfumo! take care!**_

_**RiiveRiithX**_


	3. Cap 3: CAOS: ¿CON QUIEN IRAS?

_**Hola holitaZ! graX por ZuZ reviews! Ezta bien, no renunciare a eZto, Jacqui ... y la verdad me encantaria hacerloZ maZ largoZ, Umiko-chan pero la imaginaZion no me da para maZ =´(... muXaZ graciaZ a laZ doZ!**_

**CAOS: ¿CON QUIEN IRAS?**

_**Soul Eater... bla bla, Atsushi Okhubo bla bla... cacahuateZ bla bla... WTF 0.o?**_

Shibusen

~Shinigami-Sama~ ¡Hola a todos! ¿Como estan?

~Todos _**(xD me paZo lo miZmo K con el Zeñor de la feria del cap1)**_~ ¡Buenos Dias, Shinigami-Sama!

~Shinigami-Sama~ Tan alegres como siempre, eso me gusta... bueno, Como todos saben se acerca el mejor dia de toda Death City, y he visto los resultados de examenes y todo eso, de ustedes, y he decidido...

~Ox Ford~ por favor que sea la fiesta, que sea la fiesta, que sea la fiesta...

~Shinigami-Sama~ ¡Poner mas examenes!

~Todos~ ... ¡¿QUE?

~Maka~ ¡SI!

... #¬¬

~Shinigami-Sama~ Es broma, es broma, claro que no, se realizara una fiesta en honor al querido 31 de octubre, asi que comienzen a pensar con quien iran... Me voy, ¡Bye bye!

~Ox Ford~ ¡SIII! ¡KIM! ¡¿DONDE ESTAS?

~Kim~ Demonios...

~Tsubaki~ Wow, haran una fiesta, ¿no te agrada, B*S?

~B*S~ ¡Yahoo! ¡Claro que si! ¡Al fin demostrare a estos indefensos humanos, que su Dios estara presente para alegrar sus vidas!

~Tsubaki~ ... Que... bien. Y... ¿con quien iras?

~B*S~ Aun no lo se, me acabo de enterar, Tsubaki

~Tsubaki~ Uh... si, lo siento

La Institucion esta como loca, todos van de aqui para alla preguntando "¿Con quien iras?, ¿Quieres ir conmigo?", pues, la mayoria son estudiantes con hormonas alborotadas _**(Ox Ford ¬¬)**_, sin decir, que hasta desesperantes. Chicas gritando, hombres peleando, ¿como iba a cruzar los pasillos la pobre chica de coletas para ir puntualmente a sus clases?

~Tsubaki~ Hola Chrona, buenos dias

~Chrona~ B-buenos dias, T-tsubaki

~Tsubaki~ ¿Ya escuchaste el anuncio de Shinigami-Sama?

~Chrona~ S-si, no entiendo porque todos se ponen asi... m-me asustan

~Tsubaki~ Pues porque todos quieren llevar a alguien a la fiesta... ¿ya has pensado con quien iras?

~Chrona~ S-supongo que... ¿con Maka?

~Tsubaki~ No lo se, pero pienso que ella ira con Soul

~Chrona~ Entonces...

~Tsuabki~ Si no consigo con quien ir, vamos las dos juntas, ¿si?

~Chrona~ ¿P-pero y B*S?

~Tsubaki~ ... no lo se...

...

~Tsubaki~ ¿eh? ¿ese que no es la ropa de Kid?

~Chrona~ S-s-si... es su saco, a-a-anoche hacia frio, y, me lo presto.

~Tsubaki~ Valla, con que era eso, ya se me hacia raro ver a Kid sin el

~Chrona~ ¡Me debe estar buscando! ¿donde esta?

~Tsubaki~ Lo vi caminando con Liz y Patty al aula

~Chrona~ Gracias, Tsubaki

Chrona se dirige rapidamente hacia el aula, con tal de encontrar a Kid y devolverle su saco, lo encontro caminando por los pasillos, se iba a dirigir hacia el, pero escucho que estaba platicando con sus armas

~Liz~ ¿Con quien iras, Kid?

~Kid~ Ni siquiera se si voy a ir

~Patty~ ¡Eh! ¿Porque no?

~Kid~ Dije que no sabia

~Patty~ Osea, ¿Que no sabes con quien vas a ir?

~Kid~ NO ES ESO

~Liz~ No te pongas asi, Kid... ah oye, ¿porque no llevas tu saco puesto?

~Patty~ Crei que odiabas venir asi

~Kid~ Ahora no me molesta mucho, anoche cuando estaba con Chrona, le dio frio y se lo preste

~Liz~ ¿Y que no tienes otros 50 trajes mas?

~Kid~ 87 trajes mas...

~Patty~ Ay hermana, no lo entiendes...

~Liz~ No... ¿entender que?

~Kid~ ¿De que hablas Patty?

~Patty~ je je je je...

~Chrona~ K-k-kid...

~Kid~ Hola Chrona

~Chrona~ A-a-a-aqui esta tu saco, m-muchas gracias

Chrona se aleja, y Kid solo la ve, poniendose de nuevo su saco, despues Patty comenzo a reir macabramente, ninguno de los dos entendia la razon de su felicidad, asi que solo se alejaron un poco de ella dirigiendose asi, a las mentadas clases.

Al termino de estas, los chicos se reunen alrededor de Kid, para asi darle el regalo, el problematico regalo

FLASH BACK

~Soul~ Entonces, ya que estamos aqui, ¿Que le compramos?

~Maka~ Pues, algo que le guste

~Tsubaki~ Algo...

~B*S~ Simetrico... ¡En serio que es molesto ese cabron!_** (perdonen miZ groZeriaZ U.U)**_

~Maka~ Bueno... vamos a esa tienda

Los chicos van de tienda en tienda, hasta que

~B*S~ ¡Lo encontre!

~Tsubaki~ ¿Que encontraste?

~B*S~ Es lo mas perfecto que haya visto

~Soul~ ¿Que es viejo?

~B*S~ Al fin...

~Maka~ ... Black Star...

~B*S~ El numero de mi manga favorito que me faltaba

...

~Maka~ ¡MAKA-CHOP!

~Tsuabki~ Sigamos buscando en otra tienda

Los chicos aun no encontraban algo simetrico que darle al chico perfeccion, comenzaban a rendirse,

Soul entra a una jugueteria y observa los pasillos hasta que

~Soul~ Se que es algo infantil para el, pero, por lo menos es simetrico

~Maka~ Lo se, pero ya se hace tarde, tengo hambre y sueño, ya compraselo

~Tsubaki~ Pero, es muy inanftil para el

~B*S~ Pero como es un niño caprichudo de papá no creo que le moleste

FIN FLASH BACK

~Kid~ um... ¿y esto que es?

~Tsubaki~ Un regalo

~B*S~ Abrelo ya, rayitas

Kid comienza a abrir el regalo, entonces se quedo en shock cuando de la caja saco 8 cubos de figuras iguales, juego didactico para bebes

~Soul~ Si no te gusta lo entendemos, lo unico simetrico que vimos era la seccion de bebes

~Maka~ ¿Kid?

~Kid~ No importa chicos... es... ¡PERFECTO! MUCHAS GRACIAS, pero, ¿porque?

~Tsubaki~ Ultimamente te veiamos algo deprimido, y fue lo unico que se nos ocurrio hacer

~Kid~ Muchas gracias chicos...

_**Que les parecio? Weno, pZ otra veZ graX por loZ reviewZ... Ze Ziente tan bien... Weno, m tengo k ir... Ze cuidan! Bye bye!**_

_**RiiveRiithX**_


	4. Cap 4: HEBI NO DOKU

_**Konichiwa Minna! (me KiZe creer muXo eZcribiendo en japoneZ xD) bueno, pZ eZpero que leZ eZe guZtando, a mi no muXo, porque, como lo dije anteZ, la imaginaZion no me da para maZ... =(, y eZo lo veran en eZte o en el otro cap, no recuerdo bien xD!**_

**HEBI NO DOKU**

_**Los personajes de Soul Eater no me pertenecen, son de Atsusho Okhubo, de lo contrario, Chrona la hubiera definido como mujer... =P**_

Ahora Kid se encontraba solo, caminando hacia su querida mansion, es de noche, y a el le gustaba mirar aquella luna sonriente, va como si nada, pensando ahora, en donde pondria sus simetricos cubos, le gusto mucho el detalle de sus amigos. Un sonido detuvo sus pasos, escucho a alguien llorar por un callejon, se acerco para ver quien era. Se encontro a una niña

~Kid~ Oye ¿estas bien?

~Niña~ No encuentro a mi mamá

~Kid~ ¿Donde fue la ultima vez que la viste?

~Niña~ Cerca del parque

~Kid~ ¿Quieres ir a buscarla alla?

~Niña~ Je je je je

En ese momento, la niña se avento hacia el joven Shinigami, lo muerde y despues corre y desaparece, dejando a Kid solo. Kid ya se encontraba en el suelo, y con la vista borrosa, ve a la niña que lo ataco correr, el no se puede mover y comienza a desmayarse, lo ultimo que escucho fue su nombre.

A la mañana siguiente, Kid despierta en su habitacion, se levanta de su cama, se dirgie a darse una ducha, como siempre, sale, se viste, hasta que en su espejo mira una cicatriz en su brazo

~Kid~ A lo mejor me lastime con algo

Kid no le tomo mucha importancia, asi que baja para desayunar

~Liz~ Oye Kid ¿Como te sientes?

~Kid~ eh... bien

~Liz~ En serio, ¿no te sientes mareado, o que te duela algo?

~Kid~ No, ¿porque?

~Patty~ ¿No te acuerdas de ayer?

~Kid~ No, ¿de que?

Las Thompson comienzan a decirle que Maka lo encontro en el suelo sangrando del brazo, y que ella se comunico con Liz para que lo ayudaran. Ya llegando a la mansion, limpiaron su herida y lo llevaron a su habitacion.

~Kid~ Eso explica la cicatriz... Pero no recuerdo nada de eso

~Liz~ Estabas inconsciente

~Kid~ Bueno, con tal de que no me pase nada, estoy bien, rapido, que ya se nos hace tarde

~Patty~ Hermana, a mi si me preocupa Kid

~Liz~ Lo se, pero, si se siente bien, no creo que haya sido nada malo

Ya estando en Shibusen, Maka se dirgie hacia Kid, preguntandole como se siente, Kid respondio de la misma manera que a sus armas. Pero aun asi, Maka no se sentia muy segura de lo que ella habia visto

~Maka~ Entonces, Kid, si te sientes mal, avisanos, porque esto es muy grave

~Kid~ Claro Maka, no te preocupes, me siento bien, en serio

De regreso a casa, ahora Kid estaba acompañado de sus armas, por si le pasaba otra cosa, ya estarian cerca de el. Pero no duraron mucho tiempo juntos, Liz se dirige con su hermana a una tienda

~Liz~ Ahora regresamos

~Patty~ ¡No te muevas de aqui!

~Kid~ No...

Entonces, Kid se quedo afuera de la tienda esperandolas, en eso se acerca una persona ya conocida

~Medusa~ Hola, Joven Shinigami

~Kid~ ¡Tu! ¡¿Que quieres?

~Medusa~ Valla, que agresion, solo vine a saludar y a ver como seguia tu herida

~Kid~ ¿que?

~Medusa~ ¿O esa pequeña te lastimo mucho? ja ja ja ja

~Kid~ Con que fuiste tu... ¿Que hiciste?

~Medusa~ Solo unos preparativos para la fiesta que tendra Shibusen

~Kid~ ¿preparativos?

En eso, Medusa desaparece, Liz y Patty ya van hacia donde esta Kid, este, no les comento nada de lo que habia pasado, hasta descubrir que fue y lo que hizo esa bruja, no les dira a los demas... ¿y como es que sigue viva?

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban en clases, a excepcion de alguien

~Kid~ Oye Maka...

~Maka~ shh...

~Kid~ Lo siento...

...

Al termino de clases

~Maka~ ¿Querias decirme algo?

~Kid~ Si, ¿Porque no vino hoy Chrona?

~Maka~ Solo me dijo que no se sentia muy bien, asi que se quedo

Kid lo primero que penso, es que talvez, Medusa le haya hecho algo a Chrona

~Maka~ Oye Kid, se que esto va fuera de tema pero... ¿con quien vas a ir a la fiesta?

~Kid~ Aun no se si valla a ir

~Maka~ ¿Porque?

~Kid~ No lo se, no me llama mucho la atencion

~Maka~ Oh... Bueno, si te sientes mal, o algo, avisanos, ¿Si?

~Kid~ Claro, no te preocupes

En eso, Kid se aleja, y decide ir a la parte baja de Shibusen, en donde tenian a Chrona, para saber si se encontraba bien, al llegar a su puerta, no estaba muy seguro de preguntarle, ¿que pasaria si el, la hiciera recordar cosas?

~Chrona~ ¿Q-q-quien es?

~Kid~ Soy Kid, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

~Chrona~ S-s-si... ahora abro...

~Kid~ Gracias Chrona. ¿Como te sientes?

~Chrona~ ¿Y-yo? Pues, b-bien... un poco

~Kid~ ¿No te ha pasado nada?

~Chrona~ N-n-no...

~Kid~ Bueno, pues, sabes que lo que me quieras decir, es mejor que lo hagas, y que no te quedes callada, ¿Bien?

~Chrona~ S-si, gracias, Kid

...

~Kid~ Um... oye, tambien queria saber, si, iras a la fiesta

~Chrona~ Pues, aun no lo se, no tengo con quien ir.

~Kid~ Crei que irias con Maka

~Chrona~ Ella va ir con Soul

~Kid~ Ah, ya me lo suponia... Entonces, quieres... ir, ¿conmigo?

_**Lo Ze, lo Ze, eZtubo muy corto, Ze me funde el cerebro cada Ke intento hacer un problema de mate, y pZ Ze me acaba la imaginacion, y talveZ tarde en Zubir el Ziguiente cap, no lo Ze...**_

_**bueno, me eZfumo! Sayounara! (otra veZ mi intento de japoneZ xD)**_

_***HEBI NO DOKU: VENENO DE SERPIENTE (Zegun yo)**_

_**RiiveRiithX**_


	5. Cap 5: PREPARATIVOS D LA FIESTA PTE I

_**WolaZ a todoZ! Como han eZtado? BuenoP, pueZ no pude Zubir el capitulo anteZ porque pueZ eZtaba en claZeZ, lo bueno eZ Qe mañana y el vierneZ no tengo claZeZ... el problema eZ mi imaginacion, ya no Ze me ocurre caZi nada... no como anteZ... Ze va la inZpiracion, pero bueno, eZpero Qe leZ guZte eZte... Weno, loZ dejo leer!**_

**PREPARATIVOS DE LA FIESTA (PARTE I)**

_**Soul Eater es de Atsushi Okhubo... pero ya no lo Zera... buajajajajaja! ¬¬**_

~Soul~ No, Chrona, solo dejate llevar, no te pongas tan tensa

~Chrona~ P-p-p-pero, es q-q-q-que...

~Maka~ No la lastimes Soul

~Soul~ No, pero es que se pone demasiado tensa y casi no la puedo mover bien

~Chrona~ Lo siento mucho, les dije que era un desastre en esto de "Moverse"

~Soul~ Bueno, ¿quieres seguir intentandolo mañana?

~Chrona~ S-s-s-s-si...

~Liz~ Aun no puedo creer que Kid, te halla invitado a la fiesta

FLASH BACK

~Kid~ ...Entonces, quieres... ir, ¿conmigo?

~Chrona~ ¿Eh? ¿Yo? ¿Con ti-ti-tigo?

~Kid~ Bueno, si, pero solo como amigos, la verdad no pensaba ir, pero, como ahora se que no iras con Maka...

~Chrona~ eh... bueno, pues... s-si...

~Kid~ Bueno, entonces me voy, nos vemos, recuerda que tienes mi confianza para cualqier cosa

~Chrona~ G-gracias Kid

FIN FLASH BACK

~Ragnarok~ Ese rayitas, comienza a caerme muy mal, se cree hijo de un Dios

...

~B*S~ ¡LO SE! Y es tan niño mimado...

~Patty~ Je je je je, ¡Chrona tiene una cita con Kid! ja ja ja ja ja

~Chrona~ N-no es una cita...

~Soul~ Bueno, lo que importa ahora, es como lograr que bailes algo, solo quedan 5 dias para la fiesta

~Tsubaki~ Vamos Chrona, intentalo una vez mas

~Chrona~ Es-s-sta bien...

Y asi, Soul comenzo a darle algunas clases de baile a Chrona, puesto que, pues, en una fiesta, hay musica, hay musica, se baila. Soul comenzaba a desesperarse, hasta que porfin, Chrona pudo moverse al ritmo de la musica. Chrona al fin pudo mover los pies, sin siquiera bajar la mirada. Bueno, por lo menos ya esta el primer paso, bailar, ahora sigue, ¿que ropa le van a poner?

~Liz~ Vamos Chrona, ya sal

~Chrona~ P-p-p-p-pero... c-c-creo que este no

~Liz~ Entonces, sal para que pueda dar una opinion

...

~Patty~ Hermana...

~Liz~ Lo se...

~Chrona~ ¿Y?

~Liz~ ¡QUITATE ESE ADEFECIO DE TU CUERPO!

~Patty~ ja ja ja ja ja ja, Chrona no sabe elegir ropa

~Liz~ Lo se, Patty, mejor ire a buscar otra cosa

Liz se puso en busqueda de la mejor prenda, para que Chrona valla a la fiesta. Parecia que Chrona era la modelo en una pasarela, y las Thompson los criticos _**(AunQe Patty no ayudaba mucho)**_. Tardaron mas de 4 horas hasta que Patty encontro un vestido de barata e hizo que la pobre chica de cabello rosa se lo pusiera... Liz nunca creyo que un vestido barato, se le viera tan bien, solo habia que arreglarlo un poco y ¡listo!

Mientras en otra parte de Death City, estaba caminando por las calles el chico Shinigami, aun con la cabeza llena de preguntas sobre Medusa, caminaba como si eso fuera a resolverlas.

~Medusa~ ¿Y como te has sentido, pequeño?

~Kid~ ¡Tu! ¿Que es lo que nos hiciste a mi y a Chrona?

~Medusa~ No me vuelvas a levantar la voz

Medusa ataco a Kid con uno de sus vectores, provocando que Kid se estrellara con un edificio, para despues dejarlo sobre el suelo

~Kid~ ¿Esa noche... que quisiste decir con "los preparativos"?

~Medusa~ Facil, a mi querida hija solo le introduje una pequeña serpiente a su cuerpo, para asi, propagar mas rapido la poca sangre negra que le queda y terminar cayendo en la locura

~Kid~ Ja. Se nota que no tienes imaginacion _**(habla de mi! *o*)**_, ¿Eso que no es parecido a lo que hiciste con la profesora Marie y con Stein?

~Medusa~ Las acciones son las mismas, el logro es diferente

~Kid~ ¿diferente?

~Medusa~ Se tenia planeado que la "niña perdida" mordiera a Maka, ya que se ha unido mas a la inutil de Chrona, pero, llegaste tu primero y, lamentablemente, te ataco a ti. Gracias a tu alma de Shinigami, se propagara aun mas rapido, tanto en ella como en tu cuerpo.

~Kid~ ¿que?

~Medusa~ Ademas, me entere que invitaste a mi hija a la fiesta esa.

~Kid~ ¿Como es que sigues viva y que quieres lograr con lo que me acabas de decir?

~Medusa~ JA JA JA JA JA... Eso si, no te lo puedo decir...

~Kid~ ¡Mierda! ¡Esa maldita bruja!

...

Por fin, llega el dia mas esperado por todos, la gran fiesta de Halloween. Ya todos los estudiantes se encuentran dentro de Shibusen, disfrutando de la comida y la musica. Muchas personas fueron con su pareja, aunque, otros solo decidieron ir con amigos

~Tsubaki~ Hola Liz

~Liz~ Hola Tsubaki, te ves muy bien, aunque... B*S deja mucho de que hablar

~B*S~ No te dirigas a mi de esa manera, insignificante humana, pues YO SOY...

Tsubaki cubre la boca de B*S

~Tsubaki~ ... ¿Y donde esta Patty?

~Liz~ Um... no lo se, llegamos juntas, pero despues se separo de mi, y ahora no la encuentro

B*S logra safarse de Tsubaki

~B*S~ ¿Que no está allá?

Los tres se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Patty feliz, bailando con un chico. Cosa que la mayoria nunca creeria ver, debido a su infantil forma de ser.

~Liz~ ¡No puede ser! Como yo no consegui pareja, vine con Patty, ¡Pero ella nunca me dijo nada! ¿Ahora que voy a hacer?

~Tsubaki~ No te preocupes tanto, es solo una fiesta, solo diviertete

~Liz~ Esta bien, lo intentare... Ummm... ¿y los demas?

~Tsubaki~ No lo se, no los he visto

Fuera de Shibusen en la Mansion de Kid

~Kid~ ¿Q-que...? N-no me puedo mover... que pasa... esto... ¡AAAAAHHHHH!

~Medusa~ ja ja, estoy tan feliz, la magia se ha activado

~Kid~ Me siento...

En ese momento, Kid se arrodilla en el suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos, tratando de calmar su dolor, Medusa solo lo mira divertida. El dolor continua, hasta que de repente, Kid, aun arrodillado, se queda quieto, sin hacer nada. Kid levanta el rostro, su mirada se vuelve sombria y perdida, despues de eso, comienza a hablar, sin ningun tipo de emocion en sus palabras

~Kid~ ¿Que estoy haciendo en el suelo? Me voy a ensuciar, sera mejor que me apresure... Mi querida Chrona me esta esperando...

Esto ultimo, lo dijo con una expresion... una sonrisa que mostraba locura _**(veaZe #73 del manga)**_

_**Weno, pZ Zegun yo, el proxmo cap eZ un poquitin mas divertido Qe eZte... no leZ dire maZ... Weno, me eZfumo... sayounara! (otra vez mi intento de japoneZ)...**_

_**RiiveRiithX**_


	6. Cap 6: PREPARATIVOS D LA FIESTA PTE II

_**Hola hola ¿Como andan? pZ yo algo jetona (dormida) pueZ porque Zon la 1 D la mañana, jop, bueno, aqui leZ traigo el 6to. Cap. Je je, WeNo, pZ la verdad, mi pervertida mente ya penZo en hacer eZta hiZtoria un lemmon, y voy a penZar Zi eZcribirlo aKi, o en otro fanfic, con eZo de K ni eZcribo bien... no loZe, Zin Zeguir eZcribiendo maZ, leZ dejo el cap...**_

**PREPARATIVOS DE LA FIESTA (PARTE II)**

_**Soul Eater eZ de Atsushi Okhubo... porQe Ziempre tengo mala Zuerte? x.X**_

~Maka~ Oh... en donde estara Kid... ya se tardo mucho, y el no es asi... espero que este bien

~Chrona~ Seguro no quiere verme, lo entiendo...

~Maka~ Chrona, no digas eso, conozco a Kid, y se que el no haria eso... es mas, ahi viene

En ese momento, llega Kid, vestido de traje, toda su ropa es completamente negra.

~Kid~ Buenas noches, señoritas...

~Maka~ Uh, Kid... te ves diferente, ¿te sientes bien?

~Kid~ Claro que estoy bien, me siento genial, ¡Chrona! Te ves hermosa con ese vestido, bueno... ¿entramos ya?

Kid extiende su brazo, a fin de que Chrona lo tomara y entraran juntos, Maka se quedo afuera esperando a Soul

~Soul~ Perdon que me halla tardado Maka, supuestamente vendriamos juntos Kid y yo, pero lo busque en su casa y no estaba, y pense que "el niño perfecto" habia decidido llegar puntual

~Maka~ Si, ya llego, ya esta con Chrona, pero... hay algo en él que se ve diferente

~Soul~ ¿Ya entramos? hace algo de frio

Dentro de la fiesta, cada persona estaba con su pareja... a excepcion de Liz, que se enocntraba en una mesa con otros estudiantes que no consiguieron pareja

~Liz~ Oh... estoy muy aburrida

~Hiro~ Crei que estarias con tu hermana, verlas separadas es raro

~Liz~ Ni me la menciones

~Hiro~ Oye Liz, ¿Kid vino a la fiesta?

~Liz~ Segun yo, si, ¿porque?

~Hiro~ Esta bailando con Chrona

~Liz~ ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¿Tan pronto llegaron? ¿Y ya estan bailando? ¡Que lindos se ven!

Mientras Liz abrazaba fuertemente a Hiro, al punto de ahorcarlo por tanta emocion, en la pista estan Kid y Chrona bailando...

CHRONA POV

Rayos, me siento tan nerviosa, no puedo siquiera mirarlo a los ojos, aunque no lo vea, siento que no me ha quitado la mirada desde que llego, no lo entiendo, esta muy diferente hoy

~Kid~ Chrona, ¿porque no has hablado en toda la noche?

~Chrona~ N-no lo se

~Kid~ Je, sabes, me gusta cuando te pones nerviosa

~Chrona~ ¿Eh?

KID POV

Rayos, mi cuerpo esta invadido por la sangre negra. Sabia que no habia que confiarse demasiado despues de derrotar al Kishin, maldita Medusa... ¿Q-que... que esta... estoy...? Esto no me lo voy a perdonar nunca.

~Chrona~ K-k-kid... ¿q-que... que estas...? ¿K-kid?

~Kid~ ¿Ves? Me gusta cuando veo tu cara, tus ojos... tus labios...

~Maka~ MAKA-CHOP!... ¿eh? ¿K-kid?

~Soul~ ¿Pero que...? ¿Como es que la detuviste?

~Kid~ Solo la escuche detras de mi... No me gusta que me interrumpan

~Maka~ Kid, ¿Que te pasa? Si es una broma para Chrona, te juro que si la lastimas...

~Kid~ ¿Me daras otro de tus golpes inutiles? Ademas... yo nunca lastimaria a Chrona

~Chrona~ K-kid, en serio, me asustas

KID POV

Que bien que llego Maka... ¡Pero me dolio mi mano! Gracias Maka... No puedo creer que una parte de mi, llegara a hacer eso, me odio por tener esos pensamientos, soy un cerdo... Espero salir ya de esto

~B*S~ Osea que Kid atrajo la atencion solo por intentar besar a Chrona... ¡Demonios! ¿Donde esta Tsubaki?...

...

~Soul~ Oye viejo, ya tranquilizate, ¿no ves que la pobre tiene un desorden emocional?

~Kid~ Ja ja ja ja, pero es divertido verla asi

~Tsubaki~ Tu no eres Kid

~Kid~ ¿Que dices Nakatsukasa? Claro que soy Death the Kid, ¿Que no me estas viendo?

~Tsubaki~ En forma fisica, claro que eres Kid

KID POV

¡Valla! Hasta que alguien se da cuenta, ya me estaba artando...

~Kid~ Bien, no me interesa lo que tu digas... vamos Chrona

CHRONA POV

Tsubaki tiene razon... el no es Kid... ¿eh? Pero... ¿a donde me lleva?

~Kid~ Al fin, los perdi... Chrona, ahora si, odio esa cara tuya, arruina tu perfeccion

~Chrona~ Kid, ¿Que te pasa? Tu no eres asi...

~Kid~ Por favor, no empieces a llorar

~Chrona~ ... Pero, K-kid...

~Medusa~ Hola, Chrona

~Chrona~ ¡Medusa-sama!

~Medusa~ ¿Te diviertes con TU nuevo Shinigami?

~Chrona~ ¿q-que le hi-hici-ste?

~Medusa~ No te pongas asi Chrona, el porque el es asi es gracias a ti

~Chrona~ ¡¿que?

En ese momento Medusa le lanza uno de sus vectores a Chrona, provocando que callera del balcon, haciendola que ella solo se sostuviera de una mano para no caer

KID POV

¡CHRONA! No puede ser... ¡¿Porque no puedo salir de aqui? ¡No veo nada de donde pueda salir! Toda esta oscuridad... ¿como la voy a salvar? Solo soy un inutil... un bastardo... no merezco... ser un Shinigami... ¡Mierda! Si sigo asi, la oscuridad... ¡claro!

~Chrona~ ¿Que es lo que quieres Medusa?

~Medusa~ No te preocupes, no moriras aqui, tienes que seguir viva para que veas como van cayendo cada uno de tus seres queridos... ¿Uh? ¡¿Pero que...?

~Chrona~ ¿Kid...?

El cuerpo de Kid ya se encontraba en el suelo, retorciendose y gritando, para asi, liberarse de la oscuridad que lo tiene atrapado y poder recuperar su cuerpo y salvar a Chrona

~Medusa~ Maldito...

Medusa levanta a Chrona del brazo y la avienta contra Kid, haciendo que los dos quedaran inconscientes en el suelo, los demas escucharon el escandalo y todos fueron a ver que pasaba. Cuando Maka se acerca con Soul, logra ver a Medusa desaparecer. Despues, se acerca a los chicos que estan inconscientes en el suelo.

...

~Chrona~ ¿Uh?... mi cabeza... eh! ¡Kid!

~Stein~ shh... no grites, aun estas muy debil, no debes levantarte asi de rapido

~Chrona~ P-pe-pero ¿y K-kid?

~Tsubaki~ Maka esta intentando resonar su alma con la de Kid, para saber que es lo que sucede con el

~Stein~ No te preocupes, ya sabemos que esto es obra de Medusa

~Chrona~ ¿Y... Kid va a estar bien?

~B*S~ Claro que lo va a estar... Es hijo de Shinigami-sama... Aunque no es tan BIG como yo

~Soul~ Pero aun no me queda claro que es lo que esa bruja gana con hacer todo esto

...

~Maka~ No puedo ver casi nada... esta oscuridad, es demasiada, ¿donde es...? ¿Kid? ¡Kid!

~Kid~ ... ¿Maka?

~Maka~ Kid, ¿que fue lo que paso?

~Kid~ No lo se...

~Maka~ Fue Medusa, ¿cierto?

~Kid~ Si

En ese momento Maka golpea a Kid, y sin reaccion alguna, solo mira a Maka, y ella le dice

~Maka~ ¿Acaso eres idiota? ¿Porque no nos dijiste nada?

~Kid~ No lo hize porque no queria hacer que se preocupen por algo que yo no estuviera seguro

~Maka~ ¿¡Ya vez lo que provocan tus idioteces! ¡Ahora tu y Chrona estan inconscientes y nosotros casi nos morimos del susto!

~Kid~ ¿Chrona? ¡¿Esta herida?

~Maka~ Solo un poco, Stein esta cuidandolos a los, dice que aun hay probabilidad de que, cuando despiertes...

~Kid~ No sea yo... Pero, sabes, hice lo que pude por salir de aqui, estaba a punto de regresar a mi cuerpo, cuando de pronto, senti un golpe... y regreso la oscuridad

~Maka~ Algo que no logro entender... ¿Como es que una parte de ti se puso... asi, con Chrona?

~Kid~ Sabes, tampoco logro entenderlo, se que Medusa coloco en ella una de sus serpientes para aumentar mas el nivel de sangre negra y locura... eso puede ser la razon, pero...

~Maka~ ¿que...?

~Kid~ Aun no logro entender como es que esa parte de mi se comporto asi, si esa niña te hubiera mordido a ti, como Medusa lo tenia planeado, no creo que te hayas puesto... asi...

...

~Maka~ No... eso seria traumante, por asi decirlo

...

~Maka~ ¿Que es lo que piensas de Chrona?

~Kid~ ¿Eso que tiene que ver con todo esto?

~Maka~ Solo dimelo...

_**Pff! Como que empieZa a ponerZe Zeria la coZa no? Weno, como ya me eZta dando Zueño, me eZfumo...**_

_**RiiveRiithX**_


	7. Cap 7: DECLARACIONES

_**Hi hi everbody! (bueno, en IngleZ no Ztoy tan perdida xD) K onda? como andan? Weno, lamentablemente, mi imaginacion no da para maZ (Zupongo Ke eZo ya lo Zabiam ¬¬) Weno, Zin maZ Ke eZcribir... lZ dejo leer...**_

**DECLARACION**

_**El megahermoso anime Soul Eater... lamentablemente no me pertenece... es del megahermos Atsushi Okhubo (aun no Ze Zi eZ hombre o mujer)**_

~Kid~ Aunque no he hablado mucho con ella, se que ha sufrido bastante estando con Medusa, y que gracias a ti, la ayudaste a salir de su "estado" depresivo

~Maka~ Aun no contestas mi pregunta

~Kid~ ¿que quieres que te diga? Lo que pienso de ella es que es una persona fuerte, y...

~Maka~ ¿linda?

~Kid~ No pensaba decirlo, pero si

~Maka~ Bien, ¿entonces te gusta?

~Kid~ Ahora no es el momento, mi "otro yo" comienza a despertar

~Maka~ ¿que?

~Kid~ Deberias salir de aqui...

...

~Stein~ Maka, que bien que estas de regreso, el ya comenzo a despertarse

~Maka~ Lo se...

~Chrona~ ¿K-kid?

~Kid~ Profesor Franken Stein, ¿como estoy?

~Stein~ Kid... o lo que seas, vas mejorando, pero tendras que quedarte aqui hasta que encontremos la manera de sacarte del cuerpo de Kid

KID POV

Demonios, odio esto, necesito pensar rapido, nunca me voy a perdonar si llego a lastimar a alguien

~Chrona~ Entonces, ¿tu quien eres?

~Kid~ Death the Kid

~Soul~ ¡¿Quien eres?

~Kid~ ja ja, que agresivo. Soy Death the Kid, bueno, sus parte malvada, por asi decirlo

~B*S~ Me di cuenta cuando intentabas besar a la depresiva de Chrona

KID POV

No se con que cara le voy a pedir disculpas...

~Tsubaki~ ¿parte malvada?

~Stein~ Todas las personas tenemos pensamientos buenos y malos...

~Kid~ Los cuales deben estar en un balance equilibrado y perfecto... simetrico

~Stein~ En este caso, lo que hizo Medusa, fue desequlibrar los pensamientos de Kid, inclinando mas el lado malvado

~B*S~ Creo que ahora entiendo algo sobre su obsecion

~Kid~ Bueno, ire a pasear por Shibusen. Vamos, Chrona

~Chrona~ ¿eh? ¿P-por que y-yo?

~Kid~ No hagas preguntas, dije vamos

~Maka~ A Chrona no te la llevas, ni siquiera te dejaremos salir de aqui

~Kid~ Je, lo entiendo, entonces supongo que no me dejaran salir hasta que "Kid" regrese

~Maka~ No. Se que Kid va a salir de esa oscuridad

~Kid~ Je, entonces me voy a aburrir por un largo tiempo, ja ja ja ja

KID POV

Ok, veamos, tengo que salir ya de aqui, no puedo creer que "sea" tan insoportable, necesito pensar positivamente y espero lograr ver esa luz de nuevo... ¡Mierda! no puede ser... no recuerdo que fue lo que hice antes de recibir el golpe. Necesito concentrarme en esto, necesito salir ya de aqui... me siento extraño hablando solo conmigo...

Al dia siguiente, fuera de la enfermeria

~Maka~ Me preocupa mucho Kid

~Soul~ ¿Y que averiguaste cuando resonaron las almas?

~Maka~ No mucho, solo que Kid ha intentado salir, pero por alguna razon, no lo logra

~Soul~ Sabes, yo digo que tiene algo que ver con su obsecion por la simetria y todo eso

~Maka~ Y Chrona tambien tiene algo que ver con todo esto

~Tsubaki~ Maka, ¿puedes entrar? Necesito salir un momento y no quiero dejar a Chrona sola con... "Kid"

~Soul~ Ve, yo voy a estar con B*S

~Maka~ Esta bien

Maka entra

~Chrona~ Hola Maka...

~Maka~ ¿Como te encuentras Chrona?

~Chrona~ Bien, el profesor Stein dice que me estoy recuperando rapido

~Maka~ Valla, que bien que "Kid" este dormido

~Chrona~ Si...

...

~Maka~ Chrona, ¿sabes si Medusa te hizo algo antes de la fiesta?

~Chrona~ La verdad es... que no lo recuerdo. No me habia sentido mal

~Maka~ Stein me dijo que Medusa puso una serpiente en tu cuerpo

~Chrona~ ¡¿E-e-en serio?

~Maka~ Shhh... supongo que no quieres despertar a "Death the Kid"

...

~Maka~ Chrona, ¿Sientes algo por Kid?

~Chrona~ P-pues, no...

~Maka~ Vamos, no importa, si quieres no le digo a nadie, ademas... esta dormido y no nos va a escuchar

KID POV

Pero yo si... Habla Chrona...

Chrona comienza a decirle los sentimientos que tiene hacia Kid, las dos comienzan a hablar hasta llegar a una conclusión

~Maka~ Genial, yo sabia que sentian algo entre ustedes

~Chrona~ ¿Sabias?

~Maka~ Bueno, pues Kid me conto que...

KID POV

¡Ni se te ocurra decir nada Maka!

~Maka~ Sabes, como me gusta verte asi, te dejare en suspenso hoy, mañana te lo contare

En ese momento Soul abre la puerta y le dice a su Técnico que es hora de ir a las clases de Stein. Maka se despide de Chrona

~Maka~ ¡Nos vemos mañana! (Guiñando un ojo)

~Chrona~ P-pero s-si "K-kid" despierta...

~Nygus~ No te preocupes, tengo trabajo que hacer aqui, entonces no estaras sola

~Chrona~ G-gracias

Maka y Soul se dirigen hacia sus respectivas clases con el profesor psicopata de las disecciones. Cuando llegaron, las clases ya habian comenzado, pero vieron a dos personas que les eran desconocidos

~Stein~ Llegan tarde, vallan ya a sus lugares... Continua

Diciendo esto, señala a los gemelos que se encontraba hablando

~?~ Sip, bueno, me presentare de nuevo. Mi nombre es YAMI, y el es mi hermano y arma KAGE

_**¿Qe leZ parecio? ¿Feo? ¿No merece eZtar en ? Hablen ya... je je...**_

_**YAMI - (Zegun Traductor de Google) Oscuridad**_

_**KAGE – (Zegun Traductor de Google xD) Sombra**_

_**tenia tantaZ ganaZ de poner miZ propioZ perZonajeZ... pero no Ze me ocurrio algo mejor... U.u**_

_**bye bye~~**_

_**RiiveRiithX**_


	8. Cap 8: TU LO HAS DICHO, PARECE

_**Hola Hola a todoZ! =), dejenme, antes que nada, pedirles diZculpaZ por apenaZ Zubir eZte cap... eZta Zemana, porZer la ultima de mi tercer ZemeZtre, Ze han vuelto un poco complicadaZ, entrgar trabajoZ atraZadoZ, creanme, con tantaZ coZaZ que imprimi, pude haber hecho un libro tipo Maka... jop xD bueno, dejando atraZ laZ eZcuZaZ... Gomenasai... TT^TT... pero aqui lez traigo eZte cap, y lo Zubi Zolo porKe no hay tarea =D!**_

**TU LO HAS DICHO, "PARECE"**

_**Lástimamente, Soul Eater no es mio, es de Atsushi Okhubo, sino, el KidXChrona dominaría el mundo... !* =D *!**_

~Patty~ Oh... one-chan _**(intento de japoneZ, activado xD)**_, esos dos...

~Liz~ Si, Patty, no me gustan para nada, noto algo extraño en esos dos

~Patty~ Ja ja ja ja, no saques tu sexto sentido, yo digo que se ven súper graciosos y extraños

~Liz~... Patty, deberías de madurar ya... por favor, ¿tienes novio y así te soporta?

~Patty~ ¿Ah si? ummm... ¿y quien es?

... ¬¬U

~Tsubaki~ ¿Uh? Maka, ¿que tienes?

~Maka~ N-nada (0/0)

~Soul~ Maka... ¿Estas bien?

~Maka~ S-si, no pasa nada, solo me distraje un poco...

Al término de las clases, todos se acercan a hablar con los nuevos estudiantes

~Kage~ Bueno, aunque nuestros nombres sean japoneses, nacimos en Inglaterra, estudiamos un tiempo ahí

~Yami~ Pero, tuvimos unos problemas después de la muerte de nuestros padres...

~Kage~ Y llegamos al acuerdo de mudarnos aquí

~Ox Ford~ Y supongo que no tienen en donde quedarse...

~Kage~ Claro que si

~Yami~ Nuestros padres eran japoneses, vivían en una pequeña casa cerca de Shibusen _**(por Ke yo digo que Death City eZtá en Japón, xD)**_

~Kage~ Y por ende, será nuestro hogar

En otro lugar del aula, estaban Tsubaki, B*S, Soul, Maka y las Thompson

~B*S~ Esos malditos...

~Tsubaki~ ¿Pasa algo, B*S?

En ese momento, el chico estrella, corre hacia donde estaba reunida la gente, y se sube en una de las mesas del aula...

~B*S~ ¡Escuchen a su Ore-sama! ¡Ya que son nuevos, deben de obedecerme y alabarme como su Dios! (señalando a los gemelos) ¡Deberían sentirse afortunados de que su Dios les esté hablando! ¡Nyajajajaja!

Mientras B*S se reía como el "Dios" que es...

~Yami~ Disculpen, pero, ¿quién es el mono que nos está señalando?

~B*S~ ¡¿MONO? Maldita mocosa... ¡Te has ganado una pelea conmigo!

~Kage~ ¿Contigo? No me hagas reír, mono

~Stein~ Creo que no se han dado cuenta de que las clases aún no terminan, ¿verdad? A decir verdad, quiero ver de lo que son capaces los chicos nuevos, bien, todos salimos al patio, por favor

~B*S~ No soy "mono", me llamo Black*Star

~Yami~ Y yo no soy "mocosa", soy Yami Akuma... (Mirada sombría) y te voy a destruir...

Ya que todos se encontraban afuera de Shibusen, estaban todos los alumnos, esperando la pelea de Black*Star y de los gemelos

~B*S~ Por ser hoy su primer día, seré amable con ustedes

~Kage~ No nos subestimes demasiado "mono"

~B*S~ ¡MI NOMBRE ES BLACK*STAR!, Vamos, Tsubaki. Modo sable demoniaco

~Tsubaki~ Pero, B*S...

~B*S~ Les demostraré que no soy una simple persona... ¡YO SOY SU DIOS! ¡Nyajajajaja! (o)

~Tsubaki~ Está bien...

~Yami~ Kage...

~Kage~ Si...

Kage se convierte en un par de Sai. Mientras tanto...

Enfermería Shibusen

~Kid~ Makenshi... Makenshi~

~Chrona~ ¿K-Kid?

~Kid~ Perdona por despertarte, ¿Cómo has estado?

~Chrona~ ¿Q-q-que es lo que q-q-quieres?

"Kid" toma a Chrona de las muñecas poniéndolas contra la cama sobre su cabeza, mientras "Kid" se coloca encima de ella. Chrona solo lo veía con temor de que le hiciera algo malo. En ese momento, entra...

~Medusa~ Chrona, hija, cuanto tiempo sin verte, pero entenderás que no he podido visitarte

~Chrona~ ¡M-m-medusa-sama!

~Medusa~ Oye "Kid", no la lastimes tanto, recuerda que ella ahora esta muy frágil

~Kid~ Je... Los Akuma ya están aquí, ¿cierto?

FLASH BACK

En la enfermería, estaban los dos chicos de la sangre negra, solo que en este caso, Chrona estaba dormida, y "Kid" se encontraba hablando con Medusa

~Medusa~ Van a llegar nuevos alumnos al Shibusen, son los gemelos Akuma, técnico y arma ingleses

~Kid~ ¿Y ellos que harán?

~Medusa~ Distraerán a los otros chicos, evitando que ellos se entrometan en la reproducción de la sangre de Chrona y el regreso de Death the Kid a su estado normal

~Kid~ Eso me parece bien

FIN FLASH BACK

~Medusa~ Ya, en estos momentos deberían estar en clases del querido Stein... le haré una pequeña visita después

~Chrona~ N-no...

~Kid~ Vamos, Chrona, no te pongas así, tu y yo sabemos que entre nosotros hay algo... ¿porque no simplemente te dejas llevar?

~Medusa~ Ya fue suficiente, suéltala

~Kid~ Jum... cuando me estaba divirtiendo...

~Medusa~ Chrona, ¿aún no notas algo en tu cuerpo?

~Chrona~ ¿Algo?

~Medusa~ Contéstame

~Chrona~ N-no...

~Medusa~ "Kid", vigila todo lo que le ocurra, y en mi próxima visita, me contarás que ha pasado, ¿me oíste bien?

~Kid~ Claro que sí...

...

~Chrona~ Kid, tienes que reaccionar ya

~Kid~ Éste chico perfeccionista no podrá salir tan fácil

~Chrona~ Y-y-yo se que e-el puede...

~Kid~ ¿Quieres de regreso a tu Shinigami? Para que te siga mintiendo, si eso es lo que más te gusta, que te engañe con cada gesto contigo

~Chrona~ ¿Q-q-que?

~Kid~ Por favor, soy parte de él, ¿crees que todo lo que ha hecho por ti, fue por amistad?, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que solo se está burlando de ti? Porque el sabe que eres una completa inútil

~Chrona~ E-e-e-eso...

KID POV

¡Mierda! _**(upZ... perdón ^-^U)**_, ahora entiendo lo que hace... trata de hacerla enojar para así, acelerar la reproducción de la sangre negra... esto va muy mal

~Chrona~ P-p-p-pero, K-Kid...

~Kid~ Solo piénsalo bien, ¿quien seria amiga de Chrona, hija de Medusa Gorgon?

Chrona se levanta de su cama y sale corriendo de la enfermería, y aun débil, se dirige al baño. Comienza a llorar incansablemente recargada en los lavabos frente al espejo, para que después de un largo rato, pensando en todas las cosas que había dicho "Kid", haciendo que su sangre negra cubriera por completo su alma.

~Chrona~ Ah~ conque es cierto lo que "Shinigami-kun" dijo, Kid solo me engaño, no permitiré que regrese...

Afuera de Shibusen...

~Yami~ Vamos, ¿eso es todo? como creí, eres un simple mono

~B*S~ No me subestimes Akuma, solo estoy calentando

~Yami~ ¿De verdad? Pues ya quiero saber de que eres capaz...

Yami atrapa el sable con la Sui derecha, dejando libre la izquierda para atacar el cuerpo de B*S, rápidamente Tsubaki se transforma en bomba de humo, logrando que B*S quedara a espaldas de Yami...

~Maka~ Ya esta...

~B*S~ ¡Big Wave!

...

~Yami~ (comienza a toser) Maldito...

Kage se transforma en su forma humana, sosteniendo a su hermana, quien aún se encontraba de rodillas y tosiendo un poco de sangre

~Tsubaki~ Akuma-san, ¿estás bien?

~Yami~ Je, estoy bien...

~B*S~ ¿Lo ven? No debieron llamarme "mono"... ¡ORE-SAMA ES AHORA SU DIOS! ¡AGRADECE QUE NO LANCÉ TODA MI ONDA!

~Yami~ ¿Tú? ¿Nuestro Dios? Ni siquiera Shiniga...

~Kage~ ¡Yami! ya es suficiente

~Soul~ Debo admitir, que fue algo interesante esta pelea

~Maka~ ¿Viste como Kage se preocupo por su hermana? Es tan lindo~

~Soul~ Maka... ¿L-lindo?

~Maka~ ¬/¬ N-no es que m-me guste ni nada...

~Soul~ Oh claro~ Tu cara lo dice todo

~B*S~ Vámonos ya Tsubaki, es nuestro turno de cuidar a Chrona

~Tsubaki~ Si, vamos

Tsubaki y B*S caminan por los pasillos hasta llegar a la enfermería, encontrándose con "Kid" y Chrona despiertos sobre sus respectivas camas, sin hacer nada

~Tsubaki~ Hola Chrona-chan, ¿como estás?

~Chrona~ Bien

~Tsubaki~ Uh... ¿no necesitas nada?

~Chrona~ No

~Kid~ Es inútil, Nakatsukasa. Ella ya no está

~B*S~ ¿A que te refieres con eso, maldito?

~Kid~ Lo que dije, ella no está

~Tsubaki~ ¿Que le hiciste?

~Kid~ No tengo respuesta a eso, la pregunta es "¿que le paso?"

~B*S~ Deja de joder _**(^-^U)**_ y dime que tiene

~Chrona~ "Kid" tiene razón, Shinigami-kun solo me engañó

~Tsubaki~ ¿Chrona?

~Chrona~ No solo él, todos ustedes, quienes decían que podía lidiar con cualquier cosa, mientras que en el fondo, solo se burlaban al verme intentar ser fuerte...

~Tsubaki~ Chrona, no digas eso, todos nosotros...

~Kid~ La engañaban, haciéndola creer que ustedes tenían una amistad con ella

~Chrona~ Me equivoque

~B*S~ Chrona, deja de decir tantas tonterías y dinos que tienes

~Chrona~ ¿Para que? De cualquier modo, no les importa

~Tsubaki~ Chrona, ¡reacciona ya! no ves que la sangre negra...

~Kid~ La sangre no tiene nada que ver con esto...

~B*S~ ¡¿Puedes ya callarte? ¡Tú no te metas!

~Stein~ ¿Porque tantos gritos?

~Tsubaki~ Chrona esta en un estado muy raro

~Stein~ La sangre negra en ella ya cubrió gran parte de su alma... sino es que toda

~B*S~ ¿Puede darle algo a este idiota para que deje de hablar?

~Kid~ Así que Black*Star, la persona mas egocéntrica de todos, no me soporta...

~Stein~ Tendré que investigar más sobre esto, por favor, Tsubaki, B*S, les pido que salgan

~Tsubaki~ Si

...

~B*S~ Juro que cuando Kid esté en su estado "normal", lo voy a golpear tan duro que quedará en cama otra vez...

~Tsubaki~ Es mejor que le avisemos a los demás

Tsubaki y B*S van a donde estaban todos y comienzan a explicarle la situación en la que ahora se encontraba Chrona

~Kage~ Hola, ¿que sucede?

~Liz~ Una amiga nuestra, está enferma, y parece que está empeorando

~Soul~ En resumen, esto no te importa

~Maka~ ¡Soul! ¡Eres un grosero!

~Kage~ Descuida, tu novio tiene razón

~Soul~ 0/0 ¿N-novio?

~Maka~ ^/^ N-no, é-é-él no es mi n-novio, es solo mi arma Soul

~Kage~ Oh~ Así que solo eres su técnico. Pensé que eran pareja, lo siento, eh...

~Maka~ Soy Maka Albarn, ellas son Liz y Patty Thompson...

~Patty~ ¡Hola, holitas!

~Maka~ Ella es Tsubaki, y al "mono" ya lo conoces ^-^

~B*S~ ¿A quien le dices mono, pecho plano?

Black Star no pudo articular palabra alguna gracias al Maka-chop que le proporciono la dueña de ésta "técnica". Después de estar un rato con el nuevo estudiante, y hablar de muchas cosas, deciden contarle sobre la situación por la que están pasando sus amigos Kid y Chrona

~Maka~ Tsubaki, ¿segura que Chrona te hablo así?

~Tsubaki~ Claro que si, yo nunca mentiría sobre una situación de este nivel

~B*S~ Se que ese "Shinigami" le hizo algo...

~Soul~ Aunque Kid esté en ese estado, supongo que Chrona hubiera hecho algo para evitarlo...

~Kage~ Entiendo, se que es difícil para ustedes tener que ver a sus amigos así

~Patty~ ¿Que quieres decir con "entiendo"?

~Kage~ Je, ups, bueno, hace un tiempo, mi hermana y yo tuvimos un problema igual, amigos que... lentamente se van...

~Liz~ Por favor, no digas esas cosas, me pones algo nerviosa

~Kage~ Je, lo siento si hablé de mas

~Maka~ No, no te preocupes

~Soul~ Será mejor que no hables

~Tsubaki~ Eh... bueno, ya se hace algo tarde, ¿no creen?

~Kage~ ¡Es cierto! Tenia que reunirme con mi hermana, lamento irme así... nos vemos... ¡adiós Maka!

~Maka~ ¡Oh! A-adiós...

~Soul~ Ya vámonos...

Sin siquiera despedirse de los demás, Soul se lleva arrastrando a Maka por los pasillos hasta las afueras de Shibusen...

~Maka~ ¡Soul! ¿Que te sucede? Yo quería ir a ver a Chrona antes...

~Soul~ ¿No oíste lo que Tsubaki dijo? Además, ya es tarde

~Maka~ Eres un idiota, ¿porque te comportas así con los gemelos?

~Soul~ Ese gemelo idiota...

~Maka~ Sabes, el parece ser una persona muy amable, bueno y... lindo...

Soul acorrala a Maka contra la pared, tomándola de las muñecas y diciéndole muy cerca de su rostro

~Soul~ Así es, como tu lo dijiste, "parece". Me sorprende como alguien que parece ser las mas fuerte, termine siendo tan frágil ante alguien ¿no crees?

Maka no pudo reaccionar, sino hasta que Soul apenas rozo sus labios con los de ella, cuando ella simplemente lo empujo y así, poder salir corriendo y alejarse de el, con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Al día siguiente...

~Nygus~ Chrona, tienes que comer algo

~Chrona~ No me apetece nada

~Nygus~ No seas testaruda, no tendrás energía para...

~Chrona~ ¿Energía? ¿Para que? Si consigo más, mas rápido se la llevaran de mí, sin importarles nada, dejándome seca

~Kid~ Nygus-sensei, ¿La escuchó? Sus "amigos" la han abandonado, nadie ha venido a verla desde ayer por la tarde, ni siquiera su "inseparable amiga" Maka...

~Nygus~ Ya tuve suficiente de esto, tú, deja de hablar por ella, lo único que estas haciendo es manipularla y diciéndole tantas cosas terribles, para que termine adentrándose cada vez mas en esa obscuridad, tu bien sabes lo que puede pasar, si sigues así, tendré que pedirle a Shinigami-sama tu aislamiento

~Kid~ Haga lo que quiera, tratándose de que soy Death the Kid, hijo de Shinigami-sama... en realidad no me interesa

~Nygus~ ¿Crees que por solo ser "su hijo" no te aislara? Pues estas muy equivocado, solo piensa de quien se trata

Nygus se retira de la enfermería, para que después, aparezcan dos personas frente a "Kid" y "Chrona"

~Yami~ Hasta que nos conocemos

~Kid~ Ustedes deben ser los subordinados de Medusa

~Kage~ Preferimos llamarnos "cómplices"

~Yami~ ¿Esta de aquí es la tal Chrona?

~Kid~ Así es

~Kage~ ¿No es demasiado débil como para hacer todo esto?

~Kid~ Te sorprenderá lo que es capaz de hacer

~Yami~ Oye, ¿eres la supuesta hija de Medusa?

...

~Yami~ Te hizo una pregunta

~Chrona~ ¿Como quieres que te responda algo de lo que no estoy segura?

~Kage~ Solo contesta

~Chrona~ Si te refieres a que ella me dio a luz, si, pero si te refieres a ella como una "madre", mi respuesta es no

~Yami~ Ja ja ja, ¡Ya veo! Con que salió sentimental, ¿eh?

~Kage~ Realmente es patética

~Kid~ Pero se que esto funcionara

~Kage~ Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, Shinigami

En ese momento, los gemelos desaparecen de la habitación. Mientras que

~Tsubaki~ Maka-chan, ¿estás bien?

~Maka~ ¿eh?, si, solo que estoy un poco cansada

~Tsubaki~ ¿No dormiste bien? ¿Quieres ir a ver al profesor Stein?

~Maka~ N-no, no es necesario, de verdad, estoy bien, la verdad no he dormido muy bien, ya sabes, por lo de Chrona, Kid, Medusa...

~B*S~ ¡Bueno! ¡PUES YO ESTOY AQUI! ¡Y CON MI BRILLANTE AURA DE DIOS QUE POSEO, HARE QUE TE SIENTAS MEJOR! ¡PARANDOME JUSTO DELANTE DE TI!

~Maka~ Etto... ¿gracias?

~B*S~ Merezco mas que un simple gracias. Pero como eres mi amiga, te lo perdonaré

~Liz~ Hey, ¿como están todos?

~Patty~ ¡HOLA MAKA-CHAN, HOLA TSUBAKI-CHAN, HOLA SOUL-KUN, HOLA CHICO MONO! ja ja ja ja

~B*S~ ¡Tú simple inmortal! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de...!

¡0.0!

Rápidamente, Patty, al ver demasiado cerca al chico estrella, y además de gritarle en la cara, reaccionó para poder levantar su pierna derecha, golpeando sus "estrellitas"

~Soul~ Oye viejo, eso si que no es Cool, que una chica te golpee

~B*S(X.x)~ P-pero, p-por lo menos, n-no es s-siempre... ¿v-verdad M-Maka?

_**Y? Q leZ pareció? Feo? No merezco eZcribir? EZ un aZco?...**_

_**Bueno, deZde un principio quiZe poner también un SoulXMaka, aunque no me guZte tanto como el KidXChrona, y, sinceramente, no me agrada mucho el B*SXTsubaki, y leZ diré mi raZón...**_

_**Tengo entendido, que B*S sólo tiene 13 añoZ (en el anime), cuando habla Zobre, que lo recojieron hace 13 añoZ, cuando era una "pequeña eZtrella", aZi Qe, sinceramente, no me agrada mucho que eZte con Tsubaki, eZ maZ como una hemrana mayor...**_

_**Weno, pueZ he ahi mi "lógica", pero Zi Kieren, pongo algo entre elloZ doZ.. digo, Zi Kieren... *coff coff, yo no kiero, *coff coff... NA! es broma! no, neta, Zi me dicen, "Oye tu, pon TsuStar" neta, lo hago, feo, pero lo hago =)**_

_**weno, "me voy llendo" xD**_

_**bye bye ~**_

_**RiiveRiithX**_

_*****_Sai_**: **_es una arma de origen Okinawense. Se cree que fue una herramienta agrícola que se convirtió en arma, pero también se afirma que evolucionó desde un principio como un arma. Su forma básica es la de una daga sin filo pero con una aguda punta, con dos largas protecciones laterales ('guarda manos' o _tsuba_ en Japonés) también puntiagudas, unidas a la empuñadura...

~Kid~ El tsuba es tradicionalmente simétrico ¡ * o * !


	9. Cap 9: PALABRAS QUE LLEGAN AL ALMA

_**HOLA!... ¬¬ see... lo se, me desapareci, pero tengo mis razones!**_

_**primero, tenia que apurarme a entregar los ultimos trabajos q me faltaban para no salir reprobada en ninguna materia (y lo logre! ^-^)**_

_**segundo, despues me estuve divirtiendo con mis friends a la pista de hielo! y me cai ¬¬**_

_**tercero, estoy aprendiendo a tocar guitarra acustica, entonces si me la pase practicando Never Too Late de Three Days Grace**_

_**cuarto, sali a pasear con la family**_

_**quinto, comence a jugar en *cof *cof MI NUEVO PS3, el sadico... GOD OF WAR III ò0ó **_

_**sexto, (y el mas horroroso) la inspiracion no llegaba -.-U**_

_**Pero bueno, no entretengo mas!**_

**PALABRAS QUE LLEGAN AL ALMA**

_**Soul Eater no es mio... pero, Atsushi Okhubo me va a escuchar... **_

_** = P **_

FLASH BACK

~Soul~ Me sorprende como alguien que parece ser las mas fuerte, termine siendo tan frágil ante alguien

FIN FLASH BACK

~Tsubaki~ ¿Maka?

~Maka~ ¿Um? ¿Q-qué sucede?

~Tsubaki~ Te pregunte si al termino de las clases, vamos todos a ver a Chrona

~Maka~ Ah, si, esta bien, quiero pedirle disculpas por no visitarla ayer…

~Patty~ ¿Eh? Pero, Maka-chan siempre va a ver a Chrona

~Liz~ Es cierto, ¿Por qué no fuiste?

~Maka~ N-no m-me sentía muy bien

Maka mira a Soul, quien después, la evade y se va caminando por los pasillos, y detrás de él, lo sigue B*S

~B*S~ Oye, ¿Qué tienes? No has dicho nada en toda la mañana

~Soul~ Nada, sólo quiero estar solo

~B*S~ Sabes, aún recuerdo lo que hiciste ayer con Maka

~Soul~ Se me hacia tarde y no tenia tiempo de despedirme de todos

~B*S~ Sigue engañándote, a ver si así logras conseguir algo

Soul se detuvo, y giro la cabeza para ver a Black*Star, nunca lo había escuchado decir esas palabras antes, y mucho menos dirigidas a él

~B*S~ Si no quieres alejar a Maka, no le des razones

Entonces, B*S se regresa con sus amigos, Soul sólo mira como se aleja, y el regresa a caminar por el pasillo.

~Maka~ Tsubaki…

~Tsubaki~ ¿Si?

~Maka~ ¿C-cómo me veo… ante los demás?

~Tsubaki~ Maka, eres una persona fuerte, que siempre quieres superarte y que nunca te vas a dar por vencida ante nadie. Eso es lo que yo veo en ti, pero importa más como te sientes tu, no lo que los demás digan o piensen de ti

~Maka~ P-pero…

~Tsubaki~ La persona que te lastimo diciéndote cosas, no te conoce realmente

~Maka~ Gracias, Tsubaki

En la enfermería

~Stein~ Bien, físicamente, estás bien, no hay daños en órganos vitales ni nada. El único problema, es tu alma

~Chrona~ ¿La obscuridad?

~Stein~ Si. Oye, si "Kid" te dijo algo, dime que fue

~Chrona~ P-pe-pero…

~Stein~ No te preocupes, esta dormido

~Chrona~ E-esta bien…

FLASH BACK

~Kid~ Éste chico perfeccionista no podrá salir tan fácil

~Chrona~ Y-y-yo se que e-el puede...

~Kid~ ¿Quieres de regreso a tu Shinigami? Para que te siga mintiendo, si eso es lo que más te gusta, que te engañe con cada gesto contigo

~Chrona~ ¿Q-q-que?

~Kid~ Por favor, soy parte de él, ¿crees que todo lo que ha hecho por ti, fue por amistad?, ¿no te has dado cuenta de que solo se está burlando de ti? Porque el sabe que eres una completa inútil

FIN FLASH BACK

~Stein~ Je, así que fue eso. Y conociéndote, dejaste que la obscuridad te controlara. Chrona, es importante que sepas, que no debes dejarte influenciar por otros.

~Chrona~ P-pero, todo lo que me dijo "Kid" es cierto. Todos me han estado mintiendo, hasta Maka, y que, sólo soy una inútil

~Stein~ Pero, sabes que ese "Kid" es sólo el balance equivocado de Death the Kid, ¿Verdad? No tienes razones para creerle a ese mal balance. Descansa un poco, tengo que dar clases, va a estar Nygus cuidándote

~Chrona~ ¿V-va a tardar?

~Stein~ No lo creo, ya debe estar de regreso de su misión con Sid

Stein sale de la enfermería para dirigirse a un salón de clases a torturar a otro animal en peligro de extinción

KID POV

Tengo que encontrar la manera de salir de esto, no soporto ver a Chrona en ese estado.

_Pues acostúmbrate_

No recuerdo haberte llamado

_Tu a mi no me controlas_

¡¿Quieres callarte? Todo esto es por culpa de esa maldita bruja. Sabía que esto del Kishin y la Sangre Negra, no iba a terminar

_Cuando Maka Albarn se unió a tu alma, te hizo una pregunta, cuya respuesta, para mi, esta incompleta. ¿Qué sientes por Chrona Makenshi?_

Je, ¿sabes algo? Chrona puede ser tan asimétricamente tímida, pero, al mismo tiempo, es valiente. No sabe lidiar con algo, pero hace lo correcto. Su apariencia no es nada simétrica…

…

Pero igual, es hermosa

_¿Enamorado, Shinigami?_

Simétrico, ¿no?

~Maka~ H-hola, Chrona ¿cómo estas?

~Chrona~ No creo que te interese, pero estoy bien

~Maka~ ¿A que te refieres con eso?

~Chrona~ Se que todos ustedes me han estado engañando

~Maka~ Oh, claro, si, nos descubriste. Todos te engañamos, yo me falte a la clase del profesor Stein para venir a engañarte. Stein te engaño para que te recuperes. Liz te engaño para que te vieras muy linda el día del baile. ¿Continuo?

~Chrona~ M-Ma-Maka…

~Maka~ Te engañe diciéndote que te diría algo, que me dijo Kid, al siguiente día, pero no te preocupes, ya estas acostumbrada a que te engañen, pero dime algo, ¿qué diferencia hay entre las mentiras de nosotros y las de Medusa?

…

~Maka~ Kid me dijo que eres linda, a mi eso no me parece una mentira

~Chrona~ *snif *snif P-pero, "Kid" me dijo…

~Maka~ ¿Qué importa lo que ese "Kid" te haya dicho?

FLASH BACK (CHRONA)

~Stein~ No tienes razones para creerle a ese mal balance.

FIN FLASH BACK (CHRONA)

Chrona se levanta de la cama en la que estaba y abraza muy fuerte, y con lágrimas, a Maka

~Chrona~ Medusa-sama, y ese "Kid" me dijeron cosas horribles, Maka. No quiero sentirme así

~Maka~ Lo se, las personas que mas quieres, terminan por lastimarte hasta hundirte, pero siempre vas a tener a alguien a tu lado para evitar que sigas cayendo

~Kid~ ¿Por qué tanto escandalo? ¿Qué haces aquí, Albarn?

~Maka~ Vine a ver como esta mi amiga

~Kid~ Deja de mentirle, tu y yo sabemos que Chrona no te interesa en absoluto

~Chrona~ B-basta…

~Maka~ No escuches a éste maldito

~Kid~ ¿Vas a dejar que ella hable por ti?

~Chrona~ Detente…

~Kid~ No te dejes engañar, Chrona

~Chrona~ ¡CALLATE! ¡Maka es mi amiga, ella me ha apoyado! Tu solo estas lastimando el cuerpo de Shinigami-kun, ¿y así quieres que te haga caso? ¿Viendo como me separas de las personas que quiero?

~Medusa~ Ja ja ja, que divertido es esto

~Maka~ ¡Medusa!

~Medusa~ Hola, mucho tiempo sin verte, Maka Albarn

~Maka~ No dejare que toques a Chrona

Medusa con uno de sus vectores, ataca a Maka, alejándola de Chrona

~Medusa~ ¡Ja ja ja! ¿Y dónde está tu arma, Soul? Sin el no puedes hacer nada

~Maka~ Ugh… C-Chrona…

De repente, una luz comienza a salir de Kid, provocando que todos se asombraran

~Chrona~ Kid-kun…

~Medusa~ De nuevo, ese maldito…

Medusa dirige un ataque hacia Kid, pero Chrona se para delante de Medusa, a modo de proteger al joven Shinigami. Maka se encontraba débil en el suelo, por lo que no pudo evitar que el vector atravesara a Chrona

~Medusa~ ¿Ves, Chrona? Tratas de proteger a quien te lastimo verbalmente y resultaste herida. Creo que es hora de que te lleve conmigo

Chrona, inconsciente, es llevada en una de las serpientes que posee Medusa en uno de sus brazos, dejando, solos a Maka y a Kid

…

~Kid~ Maka… ¡MAKA!

…

~Soul~ Oye, Maka. Maka, despierta

~Maka~ ¿Chrona?... ¡¿En donde está Chrona?

~Kid~ Medusa se la llevo

~Maka~ ¡¿Cómo que Medusa se la llevo?

…

~Maka~ ¡KID! ¿Ya eres tú?

~Kid~ Si. Bueno, siento que si soy yo

~Soul~ Pero, ¿Cómo pudiste salir?

~Kid~ Tampoco lo entiendo muy bien…

~Maka~ ¡Lo importante es que ya eres tu!

Maka abraza a Kid, y junto está Soul mostrando una sonrisa

~Maka~ Pero… esa maldita bruja se llevo a Chrona, tenemos que encontrarla rápido, no quiero que le pase nada malo

~Kid~ Yo tampoco. Vamos, ahora más que nunca, quiero hablar con mi padre

~Soul~ Oye, Kid

~Kid~ ¿Qué pasa, Soul?

~Soul~ ¿Has comido algo? ¿No te sientes mal?

~Kid~ Realmente si, pero primero quiero hablar con mi padre

Los tres chicos salen de la enfermería para ir a la Death Room con Shinigami-sama. Ya estando adentro, Shinigami-sama abraza muy fuerte a su hijo, al mismo tiempo que le dice cuanto lo extraño, cuanto lo quiere y la preocupación que lo invadía al saber que había sido atacado con la sangre negra.

~Kid~ Si padre, estoy bien. Pero estaría mejor si no me asfixiaras tanto

~Shinigami-sama~ Lo siento Kid…

~Maka~ Shinigami-sama, tenemos que informarle algo

~Soul~ Medusa rapto a Chrona

~Shinigami-sama~ ¿Acaso esto se puede poner peor? Esa maldita bruja comienza a desesperarme, atacando de esta manera a mis estudiantes, y a mi hijo. Hay que detenerla ya mismo

~Maka~ Pero, necesitamos un plan

~Shinigami-sama~ Necesito que ustedes avisen a los demás que los necesito aquí

~Maka~ Si, Shinigami-sama. Vamos, Kid, Soul

~Shinigami-sama~ Pero Kid se queda conmigo, necesito hablar con él. Vayan ustedes dos

~Soul~ Esta bien

Maka se va corriendo, mientras que Soul le grita para que se detuviera. Maka se detiene y gira para verlo

~Maka~ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

~Soul~ Primero, disculparme, por lo que… hice ese día

~Maka~ ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

~Soul~ N-no lo se. No pude controlarme

~Maka~ ¿Controlarte? ¿Evitando que?

~Soul~ Algo, que pudiera lastimarte

~Maka~ Soul… Sabes, aún así, me lastimaste. Si no te hubieras controlado, ¿Qué hubiera pasado?

~Soul~ Maka… yo…

~Maka~ Soy tú técnica, pero también tú amiga. Debes tenerme confianza para decirme cualquier cosa. Vamos, tenemos que avisarles a los demás

~Soul~ S-si…

Maka y Soul van al aula en donde esta dando su clase el profesor Stein, Maka le dice sobre lo que paso con Kid

~Stein~ Bien, terminare esto la próxima clase. Liz y Patty Thompson, acompáñenme

~Patty~ ¡YA VOY! ¡Jop! One-chan, ¿Para que nos llamó el profesor Stein?

~Liz~ No lo se, Patty

~Patty~ ¿Y si nos quiere disecar? Sería interesante ver como es mi cuerpo por dentro, ¿no, One-chan?

~Liz~ Prefiero verme por fuera, Patty…

Mientras Maka y Soul reunían a los demás profesores

DEATH ROOM

~Shinigami-sama~ ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió allá adentro?

~Kid~ No lo se. Primero estaba hablando con, bueno, pensando conmigo mismo de mi situación, de cómo iba a salir de aquella obscuridad

~Shinigami-sama~ Tu alma aun tiene algo de esa obscuridad, provocada por la sangre negra

~Kid~ Lo se. Después de eso, no recuerdo más, solo que, sentí un calor insoportable, pero solo fueron unos segundos

~Shinigami-sama~ ¿Y que fue lo ultimo que pensaste?

_**Nyajajaja! hasta aki!... bueno, se nota mi poca inspiracion? Bueno, bueno, hice lo mejor q pude! bueno, si es ke no subo cap antes del 2011...**_

_**FELIZ AÑO 2011! ESPERO QUE CUMPLAN TOOOODOS SUS PROPOSITOS!**_

_**yo tratare... ¬¬**_

_**xD! vale... me esfumo! (saca bomba de humo) *pff**_

_**...**_


	10. Cap 10: FRATERNIDAD PTE I

_**Hola hola! Regrese! Y no me tarde! pero... a causa de que hoy voy a subir el sig. Cap... va a ser mas corto... ... Pero, es que... si no lo subo ahora, ya no lo subi... sino hasta despues... y ademas de que no tengo nada que hacer... bueno... sin entretenerlos más...**_

**FRATERNIDAD (PARTE I)**

_**Soul Eater no es mio... es de Atsushi Okhubo... ya se! me voy a mudar a Japón! y asi "hablare" con Atsushi-sama sobre el beso que deberian darse Kid y Chrona... ^o^**_

Coventry, Inglaterra (9 años atrás)

Las calles de Coventry, son iluminadas por el brillo de la Luna, una ciudad tranquila de Inglaterra. Frente a la catedral de San Miguel, se encontraban dos pequeños niños abrazados, refugiándose del frio que hacia, debajo de una caja de cartón.

El primer niño trataba de tranquilizar a su hermana, es natural, después de lo que paso ese día…

…

~Kage~ Madre, ¿Podemos salir a jugar con Henri?

~Yami~ Prometemos no llegar tarde

~ ¿#1?~ Pero, ya esta obscureciendo

~Kage/Yami~ Por favor…

~ ¿#1?~ Esta bien, pero quiero verlos aquí antes de las 9:00pm. De lo contrario, no saldrán a ningún lado durante 1 mes

~Kage~ Si madre, prometemos llegar antes que nuestro padre

~Yami~ Adiós, ¡mami!

Los pequeños van a visitar a Henri, un amigo suyo del colegio. Pasaron las horas, hasta que los gemelos se dan cuenta de la hora.

~Kage~ ¡Oye, Yami! ¡Ya son las nueve en punto! Ya vámonos

~Yami~ ¿De verdad? Lo siento Henri, vendremos mañana

~Kage~ Si es que nuestra madre lo permite

~Henri~ No se preocupen, tengan cuidado, pero, Yami…

~Yami~ ¿Qué pasa?

~Henri~ ¿Me das un beso antes de que te vayas?

~Yami~ ¬¬… no

~Kage~ Nosotros nos vamos, adiós Henri

Los niños, corriendo, se dirigen a su hogar, pero al llegar, gritan atemorizados al ver la escena dentro de la sala.

~Medusa~ ¿Y bien, Akuma? Dime en donde están esos medallones sino quieres que tu linda esposa pague por tus acciones

~ ¿#2?~ No metas a mi familia en esto, Medusa. Te he dicho que los medallones no los tengo yo, y no te diré en donde están

~Kage~ Pa-padre…

~Medusa~ Mira que tenemos aquí, seguramente son tus lindos gemelos, ¿eh?

~ ¿#1?~ ¡NO! ¡POR FAVOR NO! ¡NO LOS TOQUES!

~Medusa~ Dime, Tatsu Akuma, ¡¿Dónde tienes esos medallones?

~Tatsu~ ¡Hijos! ¡Corran rápido y no se detengan!

~Yami~ ¡Pero, papi…!

~ ¿#1?~ ¡HAGAN CASO!

~Medusa~ Bien Tatsu, es hora de que tu esposa, Yuki, muera. Vector Blade…

~Kage/Yami~ ¡MAMÁ!

~Tatsu~ ¡YUKI! ¡NIÑOS, CORRAN YA!

Aterrados, Kage sostiene de la mano de su hermana y juntos, salen corriendo de lo que fue su hogar, dirigiéndose al lugar que ellos describirían como seguro, la catedral de San Miguel. Para su suerte, la catedral estaba cerrada, Yami encontró una caja vacía, diciéndole a su hermano que se escondan ahí.

~Yami~ Oni-san, ¿que va a pasar con mami y con papi?

~Kage~ No lo se, Yami, esa mujer…

~Yami~ *snif *snif. Quiero a mi mami

~Kage~ Ya detente

~Yami~ (llorando) Pero, quiero a mi mami conmigo

~Kage~ ¡Ya basta! Tienes 7 años, empieza a madurar un poco. Soy de la misma edad que tu y no ando llorando por cualquier cosa

~Yami~ *snif *snif. Oni-san…

~Kage~ No me llames "Oni-san", solo soy 3 minutos mayor que tú

~Medusa~ No le hables así a tu pobre hermana, solo esta asustada

~Yami~ U-usted…

~Kage~ ¿Qué le hizo a nuestros padres?

~Medusa~ Je je. Estaban muy cansados, así que se fueron a dormir

~Yami~ E-es-están…

~Kage~ Muertos

~Medusa~ Eso que esta en su cuello, ¿Quién se los dio?

~Kage~ Nuestro padre nos lo dio en nuestro cumpleaños

~Medusa~ Ustedes, vienen conmigo, ¿Han ido a Japón?

…

Death City (actual)

~Yami~ Kage, Kage… despierta ya

~Kage~ Sólo 5 minutos mas…

~Yami~ Si no te levantas en menos de 2 minutos me voy sola

~Kage~ *nyaaa…. Pues vete y déjame… dormir…

~Yami~ Como quieras

La menor de los Akuma se prepara su desayuno, se mira rápidamente en el espejo y se va, dejando a su hermano en la cama durmiendo.

~Kage~ Esa imbécil… si se fue… ^-^ Bueno, ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Dormiré… un poco… más…

KAGE POV

(SUEÑO)

_~Maka~ Tsubaki, ¿segura que Chrona te hablo así?_

_~Tsubaki~ Claro que si, yo nunca mentiría sobre una situación de este nivel_

_~B*S~ Se que ese "Shinigami" le hizo algo..._

_~Soul~ Aunque Kid esté en ese estado, supongo que Chrona hubiera hecho algo para evitarlo..._

_~Kage~ Entiendo, se que es difícil para ustedes tener que ver a sus amigos así_

_~Patty~ ¿Que quieres decir con "entiendo"?_

_~Kage~ Je, ups, bueno, hace un tiempo, mi hermana y yo tuvimos un problema igual, amigos que... lentamente se van..._

_~Liz~ Por favor, no digas esas cosas, me pones algo nerviosa_

_~Kage~ Je, lo siento si hablé de mas_

_~Maka~ No, no te preocupes_

_~Soul~ Será mejor que no hables_

_~Tsubaki~ Eh... bueno, ya se hace algo tarde, ¿no creen?_

_~Kage~ ¡Es cierto! Tenia que reunirme con mi hermana, lamento irme así... nos vemos... ¡adiós Maka!_

…

Esa chica…

…

_~Maka~ Soy Maka Albarn…_

…

_~Medusa~ Maka Albarn, técnica de guadaña, una estudiante muy aplicada en sus estudios. Su arma, Soul Eater Evans, digamos que es lo contrario a la palabra "aplicado". Sin embargo, sus almas hacen una resonancia equilibrada y sin problemas, realizan un ataque que solo una persona logro, el cazador de brujas, ¿Por qué preguntas por ella?_

_~Kage~ ¿Eh? Bu-bueno, es que… yo…_

_~Medusa~ ¿Tu, que?_

_~Kage~ No, no, n-nada importante_

…

Desde ese día, sentí algo diferente con esa persona. Desde lo que paso con Jenny, nunca había sentido esto. ¿Sera que me gusta? No, no lo creo, solo… Cambian las cosas, sólo tengo 16 años, seguro son las hormonas.

…

_~Kage~ Je, lo siento si hablé de mas_

_~Maka~ No, no te preocupes_

…

Pero…

…

_~ ¿?~ No te preocupes_

…

(FIN SUEÑO)

~Yami~ ¡OYE!

~Kage~ ¿Qué quieres?

~Yami~ Ni pienses que voy a ir sola a esa maldita escuela del maldito Shinigami. Me vuelven loca los estudiantes y sus… ¡Sólo levántate!

~Kage~ Pero, creí que ya te habías ido

~Yami~ Solo salí a comprar la leche, todavía falta para entrar. Pero si no te das prisa, llegaremos tarde

~Kage~ Si tanto odias esa escuela ¿Por qué te preocupa llegar tarde?

~Yami~ Um, no, no lo se. Creo que, es porque Medusa nos iba a decir algo importante durante el almuerzo, y conociéndola, se enojaría si no estuviéramos en Shibusen. Oh… pero, no lo se… ¡Son suposiciones mías!

~Kage~ Ya, ya entendí el sarcasmo, "gracias"

~Yami~ Es de idiotas responder sarcásticamente un sarcasmo ¬¬

~Kage~ ¡Es de idiotas decir tantas idioteces! o

~Yami~ *suspiro… Tú no tienes remedio…

Yami sale de la habitación de su hermano, mientras este, comenzaba a buscar su ropa para cambiarse e ir a la "maldita escuela".

En Shibusen...

~Stein~ Muy bien chicos, ahora, antes de comenzar, apliquen la primera regla: No vomitar sobre la "práctica"

~Yami~ ¡Ya llegamos! Y lo sentimos tanto profesor, tuvimos… mi hermano, tuvo un problema ¬¬

~Kage~ ¿Ahora quedarse dormido es un problema?

~Stein~ No me interesa, solo tomen una rana y vallan a sus lugares

~Yami~ Que asco…

~Kage~ ¿Otra vez ranas? Bueno, igual, es emocionante abrirlas… je je je…

~Maka~ Hola Kage, hola Yami

~Kage~ Buenos días, Maka

~Yami~ Hola

~B*S~ Oye Kid, estos son los Akuma, los chicos a quienes derrote con mucha facilidad, ¿verdad, Tsubaki? ¡No soportaron la increíble fuerza de Dios que poseo!

~Tsubaki~ B*S, baja de la mesa

~Kid~ Oh ¿en serio? Pues tu "fuerza de Dios" no pudo con migo… con un SHI-NI-GA-Mi

~Yami~ ¿Tú eres Death the Kid?

~Kid~ Si, ¿sabes algo? Estoy consciente de quien eres…

_***kaboom (aparece Riverita) ta ra~ 3 ... que les parecio?... , lo se... MUY CORTO!... pero, estaba inspirada, (mira de sus dedos salir humo)... pero, "lo que facil viene, facil se va", por eso esta corto... Aclaro... Si, el capitulo se llama "FRATERNIDAD", pero el titulo se refiere UNICAMENTE a los gemelos Akuma, lo que pasa fuera de ellos, ya vendria siendo normal... espero haberme explicado bien... bueno! me voy... cuidense! y...**_

_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO A TODOS!**_

_**QUE SE DIVIERTAN MUCHO EL ULTIMO DIA DEL 2010!**_

_**Y QUE CUMPLAN SUS PROPOSITOS!**_

_**¬¬ ok... eso ya es caso perdido...**_

_**PERO DIVIERTANSE MUCHO!**_

_**bye bye~ xD**_

_**(bomba de humo) *puff**_

_**RiiveRiithX**_


	11. Cap 11: CONFUSION, ¿CELOS, RABIA, AMOR?

_**Hola hola! (de nuevo, xD) ja ja, lo se... es que, justo despues de subir el cap anterior, llego de nuevo "doña inspiration" y... zaz! otro cap! Bueno, lo empece como 2:30am y lo termine a las 3:14am... see... me desvele... jo jo jo! bueno, sin entretener mas...**_

**CONFUSION, ¿CELOS, RABIA, AMOR?**

_**Aclaro, Ni la historia ni los personajes de Soul Eater son mios, si lo fueran no seria pobre =D**_

KID POV

Esos malditos gemelos…

FLASH BACK

~Yami~ Hasta que nos conocemos

~Kid~ Ustedes deben ser los subordinados de Medusa

~Kage~ Preferimos llamarnos "cómplices"

FIN FLASH BACK

~Kage~ Oye, ¿A, a que te refieres con eso?

~Kid~ No, nada

~Patty~ Kid-kun, ¿estas bien?

~Kid~ Si Patty, estoy bien. Voy a ver los órganos de la rana…

~Soul~ ¿Qué le paso a Kid?

~Tsubaki~ Yami-chan, ¿Se conocían?

~Yami~ ¿Q-que? N-no, claro que no

~Kage~ Ta-tal vez la confundió, o algo así… etto… ¡Voy por un bisturí!

~Yami~ ¡Ah si! Te acompaño, Oni-san

Los gemelos se alejan de manera que no escuchen la conversación.

~Kage~ Oye Yami, te reconoció

~Yami~ Lo se, ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

~Kage~ Dijiste que Medusa nos va a decir algo en el almuerzo

~Yami~ Se lo que dije

~Kage~ Wow, que agresiva. Bueno, pues le diremos sobre lo que paso

~Yami~ Bien

~Kage~ Oye, Yami

~Yami~ ¿Qué?

~Kage~ Hace mucho que no me decías "Oni-san"

~Yami~ ¿De-de verdad? ^-^U… No me di cuenta, um… ¡Voy a ver los órganos de la rana!

~Kage~ Esa imbécil… la quiero tanto…

Sonó la campana, anunciando la hora del almuerzo.

~Liz~ ¿No van a comer con nosotros?

~Yami~ No, gracias

~Kage~ Pedimos permiso para salir durante el almuerzo

~Yami~ A ver un asunto que tenemos

~Maka~ Son tan lindos cuando uno termina la oración del otro *0*

~Kage~ x\\D je je… si…

~Yami~ Bueno, nos vamos ¡Buen provecho!

Kid solo ve como los gemelos se van, y después de un rato de disfrutar su almuerzo, se levanta de la mesa y se va en dirección a donde los Akuma se habían ido, llegando a las afueras de Shibusen, encontrándose con los gemelos y… Medusa.

~Medusa~…si prometen acabar con esos chicos ¿entendieron bien?

~Yami~ Si, solo que, ¿Dónde esta Chrona?

~Medusa~ La tengo yo, no se preocupen por ella, esta conmigo, su madre

~Kage~ Claro. Bueno, tenemos otra cosa que decirte

~Yami~ Sabemos que Death the Kid ya esta recuperado, no al 100%, pero esta estable, entonces, Maka Albarn nos presento, y…

~Kage~ Por lo que le dijo, la reconoció

~Medusa~ ¿En serio? Bueno, era de suponerse, no se preocupen. Preparare algo para que ese joven Shinigami no diga nada o haga algo que arruine nuestros planes. Mientras tanto, continúen con su labor. Ya nos veremos

~Yami/Kage~ Si, Medusa-sama

~Kid~ Así es, no se preocupen. No voy a decir nada…

~Kage~ Tú…

~Kid~ Si se enteran los demás, los atacaran… y solo yo quiero destruirlos con mis propias manos

~Yami~ Ja ja ja ja, ¿Crees que podrás tu solo? ¿Crees que por ser solo un Shinigami, nos vencerás?

~Kid~ Pero no creo perder mucho con intentarlo

~Kage~ Cálmate, Yami

~Yami~ Pero es que me molestan este tipo de personas. Solo por ser alguien poderoso no significa que los demás no lo sean

~Kid~ En eso tienes razón, pero, no voy a permitir que lastimen a mis amigos. Ahora díganme, ¿Dónde esta Chrona?

~Kage~ Chrona, bueno, Medusa la tiene

~Kid~ Eso ya lo se, ¿pero, en donde esta?

~Yami~ Solo eso sabemos. Medusa la tiene y punto

~Kid~ Ja ja ja. Bien…

El chico de las tres líneas en la cabeza, se da la media vuelta y se va, dirigiéndose a la cafetería, dejando atrás a los gemelos enfadados por su actitud.

~Yami~ Quiero golpearlo en la cara hasta dejarlo deforme

~Kage~ Yami… ¿estas llorando?

~Yami~ ¿Eres imbécil o que? Claro que no estoy llorando, sólo… tengo algo en el ojo

~Kage~ No importa, vámonos

Shibusen, Cafetería…

~Liz~ ¿Dónde estabas Kid?

~B*S~ No es agradable que te levantes y te vallas sin decir nada, rayitas

~Kid~ ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así? Y solo fui al baño

~Soul~ No es cierto

~Kid~ ¿Acaso me espías?

~Soul~ No, el baño, está al otro lado… Cualquier tonto se hubiera dado cuenta

~B*S~ ¿El baño esta de ese lado? ¿Y por que Kid fue hacia allá?

~Kid~ No cualquier tonto… ¬¬

~Patty~ ¡DEJEN DE DISCUTIR!

0.o!

~Patty~ ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¿Por qué ponen esa cara?

~Tsubaki~ ¿Paso algo, Kid?

~Kid~ No, nada, solo quería aire fresco

~Maka~ Espero que no sea otra vez ese "Kid"

~Kid~ No…

Mientras, en otro lugar...

~Medusa~ Mátalo ahora

~Chrona~ Pe-pero, el…

~Medusa~ ¿Él, que, Chrona?

~Chrona~ No se puede… defender

~Medusa~ ¿Y?

~Chrona~ No-no lo puedo atacar, a-así de f-fa-fácil…

~Medusa~ Escúchame bien Chrona, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer, que estar viendo tu patética actuación de compasión hacia ese animal, solo mátalo y ya

~Ragnarok~ Chrona imbécil, haz lo que te dicen

~Chrona~ *snif *snif Pe-pero…

~Medusa~ No tengo tiempo para esto…

~Chrona~ Yo…

~Ragnarok~ ¡Serás idiota! ¡Medusa se molesto! ¿Y si nos deja sin comer, como hacia antes?

Mientras Ragnarok golpeaba y jalaba de las mejillas de Chrona, Medusa caminaba mientras cerraba los ojos a manera de disgusto, acercándose a lo que seria su laboratorio.

~Medusa~ Esos dos… después me encargo de ellos. Lo más importante ahora es, ¿Cómo hacer que ese Shinigami mocoso, no diga nada?

…

~Chrona~ Kid-kun… ¡AH! ¡No, Ragnarok! Me lastimas…

Shibusen…

~Maka~ ¡Chics, tnmos que ncontrar la mnera de resctar a Chrna de Mdsa…!

~Soul~ Primero come y luego hablas

~B*S~ No ntendi nda…

~Maka~ ^-^ Lo siento, lo que dije fue, que tenemos que encontrar la manera de rescatar a Chrona de Medusa

~Kid~ Y como van las cosas, tenemos que hacerlo rápido

~B*S~ Para que Kid, ahora si, bese a Chrona

Kid se avienta sobre Black Star diciéndole cosas: "Cállate maldito idiota" "No sabes lo que dices" "Eres un imbécil".

~Soul~ ¿Quieren levantarse los dos? Todos nos miran raros

~Tsubaki~ Es la misma sensación que tuve en la feria…

~Kid~ Pero que alguien golpee a B*S

~Maka~ Yo lo hago si quieres )

~Liz~ Bien, no hay tiempo para ponerse así, ¿Cómo haremos para salvar a Chrona?

~Maka~ ¿Qué tal, si les pedimos a Yami y a Kage que nos ayuden?

~Kid/Soul~ ¡Definitivamente no!

~Maka~ ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

~Soul~ No me caen muy bien, que digamos

~Kid~ No quiero… que se metan en nuestros asuntos

~B*S~ Que bien, uno celoso y el otro orgulloso

~Kid~ No es eso, además, no creo que necesitemos su ayuda. Si Maka pudo derrotarla con Soul, creo que podrán esta vez

~Soul~ Estoy de acuerdo contigo, Kid

~Tsubaki~ Pero, si Medusa, después del ataque de Maka contra ella, pudo sobrevivir, ¿no creen que sea porque, haya sido mas fuerte? ¿Y si tiene a más personas con ella, como, Eruka y Free?

~Patty~ Tsubaki-chan tiene razón

~Kid~ Patty, he dicho que no quiero y punto

~B*S~ Si Patty, que no ves que el se muere por ver a Chrona

~Kid~ ¬¬#

~B*S~ Ya, me callo

~Maka~ No pienso seguir soportando el egoísmo de ustedes dos

~Yami~ ¡Valla! Regresamos antes de que terminara el descanso

~Kage~ Maka, ¿Qué tienes? Te veo algo, rara

~Maka~ N-no es nada

Maka se va corriendo por los pasillos, e instintivamente, Kage va detrás de ella, mientras que Kid y Soul se levantan a seguirlos.

~Tsubaki~ ¿A Maka la siguen tres chicos?

~Liz~ Es algo…

~Patty~ ¡JIRAFAS!

~Yami~ Últimamente, no se que le sucede a mi hermano

En el pasillo…

~Kage~ ¡Maka! ¡Espera!

~Maka~ ¿Kage?

~Kage~ Lamento seguirte, pero, es que, tenias una expresión en tu rostro… ¿Por qué lloras?

~Maka~ Porque, últimamente, siento que hago las cosas mal

~Kage~ Es normal equivocarse algunas veces, Maka…

~Maka~ Quiero, pedirte un favor, a ti y a Yami-chan…

~Kage~ ¿Cuál?

~Maka~ Si, no les molesta, quisiera que nos ayudaran a recuperar a una amiga

~Kage~ Claro que no nos molesta, me gustaría ayudarlos

~Kid~ ¡Maka!

~Maka~ ¿Kid?

Kid toma de la mano de Maka y se la lleva de regreso a donde estaban todos reunidos, mirando hacia atrás, atacando con la mirada a Kage, quien lo miraba de la misma manera. Kid solo estaba concentrado en llega rápido a la cafetería y evitar decir algo impropio frente a Maka, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había pasado junto a Soul.

~Soul~ Será que Kid…

…

~Maka~ ¿Me puedes explicar que fue eso?

~Kid~…

~Maka~ Respóndeme, Kid

~Kid~…

~Maka~ Kid, me estas asustando…

Kid arroja contra la pared a Maka, acercándose a ella

~Kid~ ¿Sabes, Albarn? No es bueno confiar en alguien a quien apenas conoces

~Maka~ Tu…

~Soul~ ¿Pero que…?

~Kid~ Descuida, Evans, no le hare nada a tu… ¿Técnica? ¿Amiga? ¿Cómo la ves tú, Evans?

~Soul~ Solo suéltala

~Maka~ ¡KID, REACCIONA!

~Kid~… ¿Qué…? ... 0 / / 0 ... Pe-perdóname, Maka. No quise, lastimarte…

~Maka~ Kid, sabes, cuando te pones "así", dices cosas muy raras

~Soul~ Y haces cosas raras… ¡Como con Chrona!

~Kid~ ¿Saben? ¡Aun no estoy recuperado! Mi padre me dijo que…

~Maka~ ¿Qué te dijo?

~Kage~ Oh, con que aquí estaban, Maka, ¿estas bien? Ese Kid te llevo muy feo

~Maka~ Si, estoy bien, no pasa nada… Oh, hola Marie-sensei

~Marie~ Ho-hola, Maka, ¿Qué haces aquí sola con… Kid, Soul y Kage?

~Kid~ Nada, yo ya me iba…

~Kage~ Maka se sentía mal y quise ayudarla, después llego Soul y Kid

~Marie~ ¡Valla!

MARIE POV

Maka si tiene suerte con los hombres… Apuesto a que ella se casara antes que yo, y me moriré vieja y sola *suspiro mental _**(xD)**_ ¿Cuándo me voy a casar y dejar de trabajar?

~Soul~ ¿Marie-sensei?

~Marie~ ¿Qué? Ah si, bueno, ya tocaron, deberían irse a clases, yo los veré la próxima hora, adiós chicos

~Todos~ Adiós, Marie-sensei

~Soul~ Vámonos ya, Maka

~Maka~ Oye, Soul…

~Soul~ ¿Pasa algo?

~Maka~ ¿Desde cuando dices "vámonos ya" cunado una clase esta por comenzar?

~Kage~ Ja ja ja, lo atrapaste, Maka. Pero, Soul tiene razón, debemos irnos, no pienso llegar tarde a otra clase

~Maka~ ¡Si! ¡Vámonos, Kage!

…

~Liz~ Oye, Kid ¿Qué esta pasando contigo? ¿Por qué seguiste a Maka?

~B*S~ ¡A RAYITAS TAMBIEN LE GUSTA MAKA! SABES, ESO NO ES DE UN DIOS, DEBES COMPORTARTE COMO UNO… ¡COMO YO!

~Kid~ B*S, cálmate ya. Si supieras lo que estoy pasando, no dirías nada de esas estupideces

~Patty~ ¿Entonces a Kid-kun si le gusta Maka?

~Kid~ ¡NO!

~Tsubaki~ Kid, no te alteres, puede pasarte lo del mal balance, y, sin ofender… eres horrible de "esa manera"

~Kid~ Si, Tsubaki, lo se

…

~ ¿?~ Ese tipo de situaciones me trae muchos recuerdos. Fue un Lunes por la mañana, no, puede que haya sido el miércoles al mediodía, pero, definitivamente era un domingo por la tarde…

~B*S~ ¿Qué hace eso aquí?

~Hiro~ Hola chicos, ya extrañaba ver a Excalibur por aquí, así que lo traje

~Excalibur~ ¡Baka! No debes hablar así de mí. Esa no es la manera de tratarme

~Hiro~ Lo siento

~B*S~ Saca a este rábano de aquí

~Excalibur~ ¡Baka! Mi historia comienza en el siglo XII…

~Todos~ Desagradable… ¬¬#

~Excalibur~ ¡BAKA! Mejor, les cantare una canción…

¡Here we go!

Excalibur~ Excalibur~

From the United Kingdom

I`m looking for her

I`m going to California~

(Se repite _**xD**_)

~Excalibur~…Excalibur~ ¿Eh? ¿Dónde están todos?

~Hiro~ Se fueron a clases

~Excalibur~…

¡BAKA!

_**¿Y? ¿ke les parecio? Si! Tenia que poner a Excalibur en algun momento, y se me ocurrio ponerlo al final... bueno, keria subir este cap a las 3:30am, pero, por la noche no hay Internet... pero bueno, el caso es que lo subi... espero que me den mis atakes de inspiracion... hoy si ke la tuve! Y fue tan emocionante! Aclaro... el cap es CONFUSION (por parte de Soul con Kid y Maka) CELOS (Soul) RABIA (Kid) AMOR (Kage)...**_

_**espero ke me hayan entendido... bueno, me voy a dormir... me voy... cuidense... y una vez mas...**_

_**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**_

_**AND I HOPE THAT EVERBODY HAVE FUN IN THIS DAY!**_

_**AND REMEMBER... DRINK! **_

_**HA HA HA! I GO TO SLEEP!**_

_**BYE BYE...**_

_**(aun no se porke me dio por escribir en inglés ¬¬)**_

_**RiiveRiithX**_


	12. Cap 12: I FEEL

_**Hola mortales! ¿Como les fue en año nuevo? Yo... me aburri... je je... bueno, pues, pasando a algo mas importante... (desde cuando digo "mortales"?) les dejo este cap... a decir verdad, lo hice con lo primero que se me ocurrio... (aun no entiendo, como es que sale todo improvisado ¬¬) Bueno! sin mas comentarios absurdos mios... **_

**I FEEL...**

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece...(odio escribir esto...) es de Atsushi Okhubo... (¬¬#)**_

…

~Medusa~ Chrona, ven

~Chrona~ S-si, Me-medusa-sama

~Medusa~ ¿Quieres regresar al Shibusen, no?

~Chrona~ S-si…

~Medusa~ Regresaras a esa escuela

~Chrona~ ¡¿En-en serio?

~Medusa~ Regresaras para darle esto a Death the Kid

~Chrona~ ¿A Shinigami-kun? ¿Y, que es esto?

~Medusa~ Es un elixir que hace que ese mocoso olvide todo a partir de que estuvo contigo en el Nidhogg

~Chrona~ ¡¿To-todo? S-significa que…

~Medusa~ Se olvidara de ti. Eso es perfecto para que tu lo mates en el próximo enfrentamiento contra los malditos de Shibusen, así te será mas fácil. Ahora vete

~Chrona~ Pe-pero…

~Medusa~ Chrona, no te quiero ver aquí… Vector plate…

~Chrona~ ¡Ya-ya me voy!

Durante el recorrido a Shibusen…

~Chrona~ ¿Qué Shinigami-kun me olvide?

~Ragnarok~ ¡Así es! ¡El plan de Medusa va a estar genial, ¿verdad?

~Chrona~ Pe-pero, no quiero matarlo…

~Ragnarok~ ¡Si serás idiota, Chrona!

~Chrona~ ¡Ah! No, ¡No me golpees en la nariz, me duele! ¡Ragnarok!

…

~Liz~ Que día tan mas aburrido…

~Patty~ One-chan… tengo mucho sueño…

~Liz~ ¿Sabes? Mejor salimos, no soporto estar aburrida… ¡Marie-sensei!

~Marie~ ¿Si, Liz? ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

~Liz~ Creo que me siento mal, ¿puedo salir un momento?

~Patty~ ¿Puedo acompañarla?

~Marie~ *suspiro… Esta bien, pueden salir las dos

~Liz~ Gracias…

…

~Patty~ One-chan… porque estamos en el balcón

~Liz~ No lo se, solo quería… ¡Patty, Patty! ¡Mira!

~Patty~ ¿Uh? ¡¿A dónde, a donde? ¡Oh! ¡¿Esa es…?

~Liz~ ¡CHRONA!

~Chrona~ ¿Uh? Mira, son Liz y Patty

~Ragnarok~ Escucha bien Chrona, si te preguntan que haces aquí, diles que pudiste escapar de Medusa, ¡No vallas a ser idiota y soltarles la verdad!

~Chrona~ ¡Ya entendí, no me golpees!

~Liz~ ¡Ya bajamos, Chrona! ¡Corre Patty!

…

~Chrona~ U-ustedes si, corren rápido… ¡ugh!

~Liz~ ¡Todos te extrañamos mucho Chrona!

~Patty~ ¡Chrona-chan! ¡Chrona-chan!

~Chrona~ No se lidiar con los abrazos… fu-er-tes…

~Liz~ Lo siento… ¿Cómo fue que escapaste de esa bruja?

~Chrona~ ¿Qué? A… bueno… es que… yo…

~Sid~ ¿Chrona?

~Nygus~ ¿Estás bien?

~Sid~ ¿Pero, como…?

~Chrona~ No… no se acerque… aun me da miedo…

~Sid~ TT-TT Yo solía ser un hombre atractivo… TT-TT

~Nygus~ ¿Te sientes bien, Chrona? Sabes que, te voy a revisar rápido y… hay que cambiarte de ropa

~Liz~ ¡Enseguida regreso!

~Patty~ ¡Ja ja ja ja! ¡One-chan es graciosa!

En la enfermería…

~Nygus~ Bien, afortunadamente no encontré nada malo en tu cuerpo

~Chrona~ E-eso… ¿significa que, estoy bien?

~Nygus~ Si

~Liz~ ¡Bien, Chrona! ¡¿Cuál te quieres poner? ¡Tengo este… y este otro… este se te vería bien… pero este esta perfecto…!

~Chrona~ Um… E-este…

~Liz~ ¿Negro? ¿Por qué traje este?

~Chrona~ Pe-pero, me gusta

~Patty~ One-chan ¿recuerdas lo que Kid-kun nos regalo en nuestro cumpleaños?

~Liz~ Ah, si… Esta bien, Chrona, si quieres este…

~Chrona~ Gracias…

-_-U

…

~Chrona~ No-no se lidiar, con ca-cambiarme frente a p-personas…

~Nygus~ Esta bien, yo ya termine aquí, voy con Shinigami-sama

~Liz~ Y nosotras te esperamos afuera

~Patty~ Bye bye, Chrona

…

~Chrona~ Me… gusta este traje… pero… la falda…

~Ragnarok~ ¡Bien! Logramos entrar, Chrona. Ahora ve con ese rayitas y dale el elixir

~Chrona~ Pe-pero, no quiero

~Ragnarok~ ¿Sabes lo que Medusa es capaz de hacernos? ¡Apresúrate y dáselo!

~Chrona~ ¡Pero deja de golpearme, Ragnarok!

~Ragnarok~ ¿Qué? ¿Y esa ropa, que?

~Chrona~ Me la dio Liz-chan

~Ragnarok~ Chrona… Ja ja ja ja ¡No te imagino vestida así!

~Liz~ *toc *toc… Chrona, ¿estás bien?

~Chrona~ S-si, ya salgo…

…

~Liz~ ¡Nya! Chrona, te ves adorable

~Patty~ Je je je je, ¡Chrona es linda!

…

~Soul~ *bostezo… Sabes, Maka… hoy si que estuvo aburrida la clase de Marie-sensei

~Maka~ Si hubieras puesto atención, seguro que ni siquiera te quedabas dormido

~Kage~ Si, Soul, nunca había tenido una maestra que explicara tan bien

~Yami~ Kage… te dormiste durante 20 minutos ¬¬

~Kage~ ^-^ je je je…

~Kid~ ¿Dónde habrán ido Liz y Patty?

~Tsubaki~ Seguramente deben estar en la enfermería, Liz dijo que se sentía mal

~Yami~ Deberíamos ir a verlas

~Maka~ Vamos…

…

~Kid~ Oh, ahí vienen y…

¡0.0!

~Liz~ Hola chicos, ¿adivinen que?

~Maka~ ¡Chrona! ¡Regresaste! ¡¿Estas bien? ¡¿No te hizo nada esa bruja? ¡Estas tan linda!

~Kage~ *susurro… Oye, Yami

~Yami~ *susurro… ¿Qué?

~Kage~ *susurro… ¿Por qué Medusa dejo ir a Chrona?

~Kid~ ¿Qué dicen? No puedo oírlos

~Yami~ No te interesa

~Kid~ Me interesa y mucho…

~Patty~ Kid-kun, ¿Verdad que Chrona-chan se ve bien?

~Kid~ ¬ / / ¬ Etto… si, es muy simétrica

~Chrona~ Gra-gracias… Shinigami-kun

~Maka~ Chrona, ¿Cómo escapaste de Medusa?

~Chrona~ Bu-bueno… yo…

~Ragnarok~ ¡Fue muy fácil! ¡Medusa se quedo dormida!

~Chrona~ Ah, si… y… solo… abrí la pu-puerta y… escape… ¡U-ustedes son!

~Yami~ Je je je…

~Tsubaki~ Ah si, Chrona, ellos son Yami y Kage Akuma

~Kage~ Mucho gusto… Chrona

~Chrona~ Pe-pero…

~Kid~ Acompáñame, Chrona…

Kid se lleva a Chrona por los pasillos…

~Chrona~ ¿Shi-Shinigami-kun?

~Kid~ *shh… Chrona, supongo que sabes quienes son

~Chrona~ S-si, estaban con Medusa-sama…

~Kid~ Procuraremos no decirles nada a los demás

~Chrona~ Pe-pero…

FLASH BACK (CHRONA)

~Medusa~ Regresaras para darle esto a Death the Kid

~Chrona~ ¿A Shinigami-kun? ¿Y, que es esto?

~Medusa~ Es un elixir que hace que ese mocoso olvide todo a partir de que estuvo contigo en el Nidhogg

~Chrona~ ¡¿To-todo? S-significa que…

~Medusa~ Se olvidara de ti. Eso es perfecto para que tu lo mates en el próximo enfrentamiento contra los malditos de Shibusen, así te será mas fácil. Ahora vete

FIN FLASH BACK (CHRONA)

Chrona abraza a Kid y después comienza a llorar, tratando de calmarse, intenta decirle algo a Kid, pero de su boca, solo salen balbuceos.

~Kid~ Chro-Chrona, ¿Qué pasa?

~Chrona~ ¡No! ¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que Shinigami-kun me olvide!

~Kid~ ¿De que estas hablando, Chrona?

~Chrona~ ¡Tengo que…! ¡Solo, no quiero que me olvides!

~Kid~ ¿Y porque piensas que te voy a olvidar?

~Chrona~ ¡No puedo decírtelo!

~Kid~ Chrona, lamento mucho si te dije algo que…

~Chrona~ ¡No, no es eso! ¡No me gustaría que Shinigami-kun me olvide, porque yo…!

~Kid~ ¿Chrona?

…

~Tsubaki~ ¿Y…? ¿Alguien ha visto a Black Star?

~Soul~ ¿No estaba con nosotros?

~Yami~ ¿Quién es Black Star?

~Kage~ El chico mono…

~Yami~ ¡Ah! Dijo algo de entrenar con un… um… ¿Qué nombre dijo?

~Tsubaki~ ¡Hiro-san! ¡Ahora regreso!

~Yami~ ¡Exacto, Hiro! ¡Ese era el nombre!

~Maka~ B*S…

~Soul~ …idiota

~Liz~ Oigan, aun no regresan Kid y Chrona

~Patty~ Je je je je… Kid y Chrona se fueron a hacer cosas… ¡Como en la feria!

~Kage~ ¿Cosas como en la feria?

~Maka~ Je je, si… Hubo una feria el día de Halloween, y Chrona y Kid llegaron temprano y de ahí no supimos que hicieron mientras llegabamos

~Liz~ ¡Y yo no sabia que Patty pensara de esa manera!

~Soul~ Supongamos que esta creciendo

…

En los pasillos, se encontraban Kid y Chrona, abrazados, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus rostros

~Kid~ ¿Sabes? No te va a pasar nada mientras este contigo

~Chrona~ Odio… no saber lidiar con esto… Siento que, de alguna manera, estoy huyendo…

~Kid~ Huyendo, ¿de que, Chrona?

Chrona, se aferra mas a los brazos de Kid, ocultando mas su rostro en su pecho, dejando pequeñas lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas en su saco. En un intento de susurro, respondió, "De mis sentimientos".

~Kid~ Chrona, yo…

~Chrona~ No… no t-te… separes…

…

~Tsubaki~ B*S, deja de… lo que sea que le estés haciendo a Hiro… detente

~B*S~ Pero Tsubaki, necesito entrenar, además… ¡PAGARA POR HABER TRAIDO A ESE ASQUEROSO RABANO BLANCO!

~Hiro~ Pe-ro… ¡No tengo tanta flexibilidad, B*S!

~B*S~ Esta bien, te dejare ir… no pienses que te has salvado, esto aun no termina

De inmediato, "el chico de poca flexibilidad", se reincorpora del suelo y sale corriendo, dejando atrás un grito, escuchándose un "Gracias". Tsubaki se acerca a su técnico.

~Tsubaki~ Vamos, B*S, tenemos que ver el mural y ver que misiones podemos realizar… y conseguir un alma de Kishin…

~B*S~ Oye, Tsubaki…

~Tsubaki~ ¿Qué pasa?

~B*S~ No es por meterme en los asuntos de mis amigos mortales… ¡PERO, COMO SU DIOS SUPERIOR, TENGO EL DERECHO!... ¿Crees que a Soul le guste Maka?

~Tsubaki~ Je je. Es como si me preguntaras si el cielo es azul

~B*S~ Bien…

…

~Kage~ Umm… ¿Ma-Maka?

~Maka~ ¿Si?

~Kage~ Bueno, me preguntaba si… ¿Querías ir a un pequeño restaurant que esta cerca de aquí?

~Yami~ Kage…

~Soul~ ¡¿A un restaurant? ¡Claro que iremos! Ya merecía algo mejor de lo que cocina Maka…

~Maka~ ¡MAKA-CHOP! ¡Como si tú cocinaras mejor! ¡Y me pregunto a mí!

~Kage~ Ehh… *uhum… ¿Y que dices, Maka?

~Maka~ Si

~Yami~ Bueno… las clases ya terminaron, nos vemos mañana, Maka…

Yami se arrodilla para darle una pequeña palmada a un inconsciente Soul, despidiéndose así, de el. Los Akuma se van en dirección a la salida de Shibusen, Kage mira hacia atrás viendo como Maka se llevaba arrastrando a su arma, dejando salir una pequeña risa. Caminaron por los pasillos, encontrándose a Kid y Chrona sentados en el suelo. Los mencionados, al verlos, se levantan.

~Yami~ ¿Y bien?

~Chrona~ ¿"Y bien", que?

~Kage~ ¿No piensan decir nada sobre nosotros?

~Kid~ No, hasta que sepamos como destruirlos

~Kage~ Ja ja ja. Pues creo que se quedaran callados mucho tiempo, ¿no lo crees, hermanita?

~Yami~ ¿Por qué Medusa te dejo ir, Chrona?

~Ragnarok~ ¡Eso es algo confidencial!... ¿Por qué rayitas…?

~Kid~ ¡Que no soy rayitas!

~Yami~ ¡RESPONDE A LO QUE TE PREGUNTE, CHRONA!

~Chrona~ Yo-yo no lo se…

~Kage~ No importa, Yami. Le preguntaremos a Medusa…

~Chrona~ ¡No!... no, pueden…

~Kid~ ¿Chrona?...

~Yami~ ¡Ah! Así que la patética Chrona si sabe la razón. Kage…

~Kage~ Entendido…

Kage se transforma en modo de Sui, cayendo en las manos de su hermana, señalando a Chrona con una de la mano derecha.

~Yami~ Si no quieres decirlo por las buenas… lo hare a la fuerza. Esta es tu ultima oportunidad, si no me dices la razón, atravesare tu cuerpo lentamente…

~Kid~ A Chrona no te acercas…

~Yami~ ¿Crees que me asustas? Si quieres, los atravieso a los dos

~Chrona~ ¡Esta bien! Te digo, pero… no-no lastimes a S-Shinigami-kun…

~Yami~ Te escucho

_**¿Y?**_

_**...**_

_**Lo se... algo... raro... pero bueno, casi me da una aneurisma al escribir esto... pero bueno... ¿Que hara Chrona? ¿Dira la verdad? ¿Que haria Kid, si se entera de lo ke Chrona le hara? ¿Porque el Cap. se titula "I FEEL..."? ¿Como era la ropa ke le dio Liz a Chrona?¿Que es una aneurisma? Esto se resolvera en el proximo Cap.!**_

_**Bueno... les respondere las ultimas 2 preguntas...**_

_**Es un traje parecido al de Kid, solo que este, la blusa es escotada, no mucho y tiene una falda negra ke al final tiene 3 lineas blancas horizontales y es arriba de la rodilla (es el supuesto regalo del ke habla Patty... hize ver a Kid como un pervertido)**_

_**~Kid~ Mejor explica la ultima pregunta... ¬ / / ¬ #**_

_**Bueno...**_

_**Una aneurisma pasa cuando se rompe un vaso sanguineo en el cerebro, osea, una vena tiene una "fuga" de sangre... los sintomas son dolores de cabeza demasiado fuertes, vista doble ó nula, perdida temporal de la memoria... y solo de esos me acuerdo... xD!**_

_**Pasensela bien!**_

_**RiiveRiithX**_


	13. Cap 13: THE LOVE

_**¡Hola personas del otro lado de la pantalla! (que friki...) Aqui ando yo, subiendo nuevo cap... lo se... ¿Cómo se me ocurre?... ¿Tanto tiempo para que quede tan corto? Ji ji... seee... es que no lo podia terminar por tantas distracciones... además... ¡se me han ocurrido otras dos historias nuevas! y después las subire... bueno, tal vez sólo una, la cual será un One-shot... para mi, esta muy lindo... ¡claro! KidXChrona... um... y... una de las distracciones ha sido terminar de ver Shaman King (lo logré), practicar guitarra (un amigo me enseñó a tocar Never too late) además de asistir a mi servicio en mi Cole... buuu... ja ja...**_

_**Bueno, sin mas que escribir... presento:**_

**...THE LOVE**

_**Ni Soul Eater, ni sus personajes, ni la música (tienen que leer mi comentario final) son de mi propiedad... si fuera lo contrario... ¡Mis Fics estarian en el anime!**_

~Chrona~ Bu-bueno… es que...

~Kage~ ¡Dilo rápido!

~Kid~ Chrona, si te incomoda, no digas nada

~Yami~ Ja ja ja, ¿Que vas a hacer, Chrona? Tú decides, la vida de los dos, o la verdad...

~Chrona~ Medusa-sama me dijo que... tenia... que... darle este frasco a...

...

~Chrona~ ... a Shinigami-kun...

~Kid~ ¿Chrona?

~Kage~ ¿Ves lo que hiciste, Yami? Arruinaste algo que pudo haber sido divertido.

~Yami~ Si Medusa nos hubiera dicho que era lo que planeaba, nunca hubiera hecho esto, Kage...

Kage regresa a su forma humana.

~Yami~ Bueno, ¿Y eso para que, que hace?

~Kid~ Enfrente de estos idiotas no digas nada, Chrona

~Chrona~ Pe-pero... Shini...

~Kid~ ¡Te dije que no me llamaras así!

~Yami~ ¿Sabes que, Kage? Vámonos, quiero hablar con Medusa sobre esto

Los gemelos Akuma se van del pasillo, dejando a Kid y a Chrona solos.

~Chrona~ Lo-lo siento…

~Kid~ No Chrona, perdóname por gritarte… Entonces... ¿Para que es eso que te dio Medusa?

~Chrona~ Es… es para… Es para eliminar tus recuerdos… y solo olvidarte de… de m-mi…

~Kid~ ¿Y que piensas hacer?

~Chrona~ No… no quiero que Kid-kun se olvide de mi… pero, si no lo hago…

~Kid~ ¿Qué crees que Medusa haga?

~Chrona~ No lo se. Es capaz de hacerme cualquier cosa…

~Kid~ Entonces dame el frasco, no debe saber tan mal…

~Chrona~ ¿Que?

~Kid~ Lo voy a tomar, así Medusa no te hará nada

~Chrona~ ¡No te voy a dar esto! No quiero que me olvides, no me importa lo que Medusa haga conmigo, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos…

~Kid~ ¿Amigos?

~Chrona~ S-si…

~Kid~ Esconde el frasco, dile a Medusa que ya me lo diste y yo fingiré que no te recuerdo. Ya es tiempo de decirles a todos sobre los planes de Medusa y los Akuma.

~Chrona~ Esta bien

…

~Kage~ Bien, aquí nos separamos hermanita, ¡Adiós!

~Yami~ ¡Oye! ¿A dónde crees que vas? Tenemos que ver a Medusa para saber que haremos con los "Shibuseanos"

~Kage~ Ve a hablar tú con ella, no tengo ganas, además, tengo que ver a una persona. Adiós

~Yami~ ¡Kage! ¡Espera…! Ese engendro… No quiero ver a Medusa yo sola TT^TT… Mejor voy mañana.

…

~Soul~ Oye Maka…

~Maka~ No me hables cuando leo…

~Soul~ ¿Otra vez con eso? Sólo quiero hacerte una pregunta…

~Maka~ Soy toda oídos cuando termine de leer

~Soul~ ¡Deja de actuar como una niña pequeña!

~Maka~ ¡Y tu deja de actuar como un celoso!

~Soul~ ¡¿Celoso yo? ¡Si solo supieras que…!

~Kage~ Lamento interrumpir su… elevada platica

~Soul~ ¿Y que esperas para irte?

~Maka~ No importa Kage, yo ya me iba…

~Kage~ Bueno, solo vine a preguntarte si sí quieres ir al restaurant que te había mencionado

~Soul~ Lamento decirte esto, pero Maka esta "tan ocupada" leyendo, que no podrá acompañarte…

~Maka~ Pero como dije antes, Soul, yo ya me iba. Vámonos Kage, ¿Ahí sirven pescado? Porque no me gusta mucho

~Kage~ Que yo sepa no, aun así, si no te gusta te llevare a otro lado

Soul solo observa como su técnico, y amiga, se va con su rival. Se levanta del lugar donde estaba y se va caminando, con la mirada bajo su fleco, por los pasillos hasta encontrarse con Kid

~Kid~ Hola Soul, ¿Sabes en dónde están los demás?

~Soul~ No

~Kid~ Oye, ¿Qué te pasó?

~Soul~ Nada ¿No estaba Chrona contigo?

~Kid~ Si, pero se acaba de ir a dejar algo, la estoy esperando

~Soul~ Se ve que últimamente se llevan bien, me pregunto que tanto habrán hecho mientras estaban en al enfermería…

~Kid~ ¿Qué-que quieres decir con eso?

~Soul~ Nada, nada. Pero sabes, disimula un poquito si no quieres que los demás se enteren

~Kid~ Estas fastidiándome, ¿de que hablas?

~Soul~ Ahí viene Chrona, ¡nos vemos!

~Kid~ Pero quiero decirte algo. Quiero verlos a todos mañana a primera hora, a excepción de los Akuma, quiero decirles algo importante

~Soul~ ¿Eh? ¿Para que?

~Kid~ Ya te dije que es para decirles algo importante

~Soul~ Esta bien, le diré a B*S y a… Maka. Bueno, me voy, ya llego tu novia… ¡Adiós Kid, adiós Chrona!

~Chrona~ ¿Paso algo?

~Kid~ No, nada importante, ¿nos vamos?

…

~Maka~ ¡Ohhh! No creí que fuera tan grande este lugar

~Kage~ Lo se, por eso me gustó mucho y quería que cenáramos juntos. Te ves muy linda

~Maka~ ^ / / / ^ Gracias

~Kage~ ¿Sabes? Cuando te fui a buscar y te escuche hablar… elevadamente, con tu arma, creí que tal vez querías cenar otro día

~Maka~ No, de hecho, quería alejarme un poco de él, se comporta muy raro últimamente

~Kage~ Pero es porque le molesta que tu y yo estemos juntos

~Maka~ ¿En serio? Bueno, pues esa no es manera de comportarse… Mejor hablemos de otra cosa

~Kage~ Para mi mejor. Bueno, déjame hacerte una última pregunta…

~Maka~ ¿Si, cual?

~Kage~ ¿Sientes algo por Soul?

~Maka~ ¿Yo? Pu-pues… Lo quiero… Lo quiero porque es mi mejor amigo y mi arma. Entre nosotros solo hay amistad…

~Kage~ Que bien, si hubiera sido lo contrario, nunca te habría dicho lo que te voy a decir ahora…

~Maka~ ¿Eh?

~Kage~ ¿Cómo te parecería que entre tu y yo haya mas que una amistad?

…

~Tsubaki~ Oye, Black Star…

~B*S~ ¿Que sucede?

~Tsubaki~ ¿No has notado últimamente algo extraño?

~B*S~ No, ¿Por qué lo dices?

~Tsubaki~ Que, no me agradan mucho los gemelos Akuma, son un poco extraños, ¿Has notado que casi siempre desaparecen en la hora del almuerzo?

~B*S~ Si, tampoco me dan mucha confianza, pero, no creo que deba ser gran cosa, yo no puedo ver en sus almas como Kid ó Maka, seguramente ellos deben saber con que tipo de personas nos estamos juntando

~Tsubaki~ Sip…

…

~Maka~ ¿Mas que, amistad?

~Kage~ Quiero decirte, que me gustas mucho, Maka. Pero, no quiero hacerte sentir incomoda con esto

~Maka~ N-no, no es eso… solo que… apenas nos conocemos, y yo…

~Kage~ Ja ja, lo se. Por eso dije que no quería hacerte sentir incomoda…

~Maka~ Yo…

~Kage~ ¿Eh?

~Maka~ Yo… a mi… también me gustas un poco…

…

~Kid~ ¿En dónde escondiste la botella?

~Chrona~ Esta atrás de un ladrillo de mi… habitación

~Kid~ Oye, Chrona, ¿te sientes bien estar todavía en ese lugar?

~Chrona~ Pues… al principio no me importo mucho, después de todo, no podía tener mas después de lo que hice con el Profesor Stein…

~Kid~ Ah… Y, ¿Has comido algo?

~Chrona~ N-no…

~Kid~ ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar conmigo? Bueno, no conmigo nada mas… con Liz y con Patty…

~Chrona~ N-no, gracias, no quiero ser una molestia…

~Kid~ Claro que no, no has comido y ya es tarde, vámonos

~Chrona~ E-esta bien

…

SOUL POV

¿Acaso eres idiota, Soul? ¿Cómo quieres que Maka no este con ese gemelo Akuma? El la trata mejor que yo, pero hay algo en él que no me gusta…

FLASH BACK

~Maka~ ¡Y tu deja de actuar como un celoso!

FIN FLASH BACK

¿Celoso? Ja ja ja, un tipo tan Cool como yo, no puede tener celos de un tipo tan…

FLASH BACK

~Maka~ ¿Viste como Kage se preocupo por su hermana? Es tan lindo~

FIN FLASH BACK

Maka… no. A Maka no le puede gustar ese tipo, ella… Ja ja… es tonto pensar que "ella es mía". ¿Cómo es que una chica plana y agresiva como ella me puede…? Me puede gustar…

Ja ja… "My foolish heart"

…

~Liz~ Ya era hora de que llegaras… uh… hola, Chrona

~Patty~ ¿Chrona? ¿Dónde?

~Kid~ Ah si. Chrona se va a quedar hoy

~Chrona~ ¿A quedar? Pe-pero… mi habitación…

~Kid~ ¿Ya está lista la comida, Liz?

~Liz~ ¿Que?... ¡Ah! Si, ya esta todo listo, vamos Chrona, tienes que ayudarme a servirla

~Kid~ ¿No puedes hacerlo sin Chrona?

~Liz~ ¿No puedes separarte 5 minutos de Chrona?

…

~Kage~ ¿Qué te pareció la comida?

~Maka~ ¡Deliciosa! Me gusto mucho, gracias Kage

~Kage~ Ya es tarde, es hora de regresar

~Maka~ Si, creo que mejor me voy

~Kage~ ¿Crees que Soul te diga algo si llegas a esta hora?

~Maka~ Tal vez ni le importe. Aún así, yo se me cuidar sola y el no es nadie para decirme algo sobre a que hora llego

~Kage~ ¿Sabes? De cierta manera te pareces un poco a mi hermana

~Maka~ ¿En serio?

~Kage~ Si, el mismo carácter… ¿Y crees que te diga algo sobre… nosotros?

…

~Tsubaki~ ¡Black Star! ¡Ya esta la comida!

…

~Liz~ ¡Kid! ¡Deja de ordenar tu plato y ya come!

~Kid~ ¡Pues si los hubieras puesto bien, no habría necesidad de ordenarlos SIMETRICAMENTE!

~Patty~ ¡JIRAFAS!

~Ragnarok~ ¡¿Por qué accediste a comer con estos ridículos, Chrona?

~Chrona~ No-no se lidiar c-con los gritos…

_***Kaboom (aparece Riverita) *¡Tara! Ja ja...**_

_***ujum... Bueno, ¿Y? Lo se... las distracciones no son buenas... ¡pero en el proximo me concentrare en lo que escribo!**_

_**Bueno, lo que dice Soul: "My foolish heart (Mi tonto corazón)" es el titulo de una canción del pianista Bill Evans (Base para crear a Soul Eater Evans). Y se me hizo lindo que dijera esa frase...**_

_**Este cap viene siendo parte del anterior... "I FEEL..." y este es "...THE LOVE" (SIENTO... EL AMOR) (ke bonito)**_

_**¿Que pasara con Maka y con Kage? ¿Que hara Soul? ¿Porque termino asi el cap? ¿Porque Chrona no sabe lidiar con los gritos cuando su ataque mas conocido es el Screech Alpha?**_

_**Bueno, contestare las ultimas dos preguntas...**_

_** no se me ocurria nada... y quise hacer algo asi como "escenitas random (escenitas que salen sin sentido y que no tienen nada que ver con el tema)"**_

_** lo se...**_

_**bien, me voy a "plasmar" historias ^ - ^ ... bye bye~**_

_**RiiveRiithX**_


	14. Cap 14: FRATERNIDAD PTE II

_**Hi5 ! Como se la han pasadou ? ... Perdón ! Se que me desvaneci mucho tiempo... pero la imaginacion no me llegaba... ademas de que estoy teniendo problemas con mis materias... y no estoy en mi casa... bueno, si, en otra casa... pero igual es mia... y se me hizo dificil conectar Internet... pero ya estoy aqui ! Aqui esta la continuacion...**_

**FRATERNIDAD (PARTE II)**

_**Soul Eater no me pertenece... blah blah blah...**_

Coventry, Inglaterra (9 años atrás) Catedral San Miguel

~Medusa~ Eso que esta en su cuello, ¿Quién se los dio?

~Kage~ Nuestro padre nos lo dio en nuestro cumpleaños

~Medusa~ Ustedes, vienen conmigo, ¿Han ido a Japón?

~Yami~ ¿Ja-Japón?

~Kage~ ¿Para que quiere que vallamos hasta allá?

~Medusa~ Necesito personas, como ustedes para poder encargarme de unos asuntos

~Kage~ Resuélvalos usted sola

~Yami~ ¡Mató a nuestros padres!

~Kage~ ¡¿Cómo quiere que vayamos con usted si ha matado a nuestros padres?

~Medusa~ Ja ja ja ja, lo siento, chicos, no tenia planeado decirles esto…

~Kage~ ¿Decirnos que?

~Medusa~ Sus padres, eran unos bastardos.

~Kage~ ¿Qué…?

~Medusa~ Por favor, yo no soy ese tipo de personas que matan solo por placer, o por sentirse superior a otros… tengo razones

~Yami~ ¿Y-y cuales fueron para… nuestros p-padres?

~Medusa~ Esos dos tienen algo que me pertenece, ellos dos me lo han robado, y, no quisieron entregármelo por las buenas, no había otra que "arrebatárselo". En resumen, los medallones que tienen… son míos

~Yami~ ¡entonces lléveselos y déjenos en paz!

~Kage~ ¡Yami…!

~Medusa~ No puedo

~Kage~ ¿Que?

~Medusa~ No puedo llevármelos así como si nada… Esos medallones tienen un poder especial, pero, ese poder especial solo se activa con personas especiales, como ustedes

~Yami~ ¿Especiales?

~Kage~ ¿Eso que significa?

~Medusa~ Significa que, uno de los poderes especiales de estos medallones, es el de proteger a las personas especiales… a ustedes, significa también, que nadie podrá tener ni tocar estos medallones que no sean ustedes mismos.

~Kage~ Pero…

~Medusa~ Me tienes harto con tus preguntas… Vector Plate…

El pequeño Akuma es elevado y llevado por una flecha de Medusa, el pequeño solo tiembla, sin saber que es lo que le va a hacer la bruja.

~Yami~ ¡Hermano! ¡Sueltelo!

~Medusa~ ¿Quieres lo mismo para ti?

~Kage~ No se atreva a tocarla...

~Medusa~ Veo que tienen una gran energia. Te voy a soltar, pero quiero que te comportes.

La flecha que tenia a Kage, desaparece, haciendo que caiga contra el suelo. Su hermanita se dirige a el, para ayudarlo a levantarse, Medusa, se acerca a los niños...

* * *

Death City (actual)

~Kage~ ¡Ya llegué!

~Yami~ ¿Dónde estabas?

~Kage~ Perdido entre dos hermosos jades...

~Yami~ Eh... de acuerdo...

~Kage~ ¿Fuiste a ver a Medusa-sama?~

~Yami~ Pues... veráz, yo...

~Kage~ Que bien, hermanita, que bien... la la laaa~

~Yami~ Si... Medusa...

~Kage~ Bien, hermanita... la la laaa~

~Yami~ Seremos mutilados...

~Kage~ ¿No es maravilloso?

~Yami~ ¡¿Quieres ponerme atención?

~Kage~ ¿Dijiste algo?

Mientras Kage era torturado por su propia hermana, en un edificio de apartamentos de Death City...

~Maka~ Ya llegué

~Soul~ Ya lo noté

~Maka~ ¿Quieres decirme de una buena manera que te pasa?

~Soul~ Aunque te lo diga, vas a ponerte como una niña pequeña defendiendo a sus "nuevos amiguitos"

~Maka~ Yami y Kage son buenas personas, y solo porque no te agraden no tienes porque ser grocero... y mucho menos con Kage...

~Soul~ ¡¿Lo ves? ¡Si no quieres que te diga lo que pienso de ellos, no vuelvas a preguntarme "Que me pasa"!

~Maka~ ¡Ja ja! ¡Lo siento, lamento preocuparme de mi arma... de mi amigo!

~Soul~ ¡Que no es eso! ¡Ellos no me agradan y tu quieres que los abrace!

~Maka~ ¡No te estoy pidiendo eso, Soul! ¡Te pido que no seas grocero con Kage!

~Soul~ ¡Kage! ¡Hablas de él como si...!

~Maka~ ¿Cómo si fuera mi novio?

~Soul~ ¡Exacto!

~Maka~ Pues estás en lo correcto

~Soul~ ¿Qué?

~Maka~ Cuando estaba con él, me dijo que yo le gusto...

~Soul~ Maka...

~Maka~ Le dije, que el tambien me gusta

~Soul~ Ja ja... Bien... No importa... yo solo... Sabes, Kid me dijo que nos quiere ver mañana temprano...

~Maka~ Soul, yo...

~Soul~ Solo a nosotros, sin los Akuma... mejor me voy a dormir

* * *

~Yami~ ¡¿Novio de la plana? ¡¿Estas demente?

~Kage~ Por Maka, si~

~Yami~ Dime que estas bromeando

~Kage~ ¿Como podria bromear con un ser tan perfecto?

~Yami~ ¿Que te sucede?

~Kage~ Estoy enamorado de Maka

~Yami~ ¿Sabes? Me recuerda un poco a Jenny

~Kage~ No vuelvas a mencionarla

~Yami~ Jenny no era solo tu novia, era mi mejor amiga, no me digas que no vuelva a mencionarla, la perdimos los dos

~Kage~ Me voy a dormir, mañana iremos con Medusa

* * *

~Tsubaki~ Hola Maka, ¿como estas?

~Maka~ Estoy bien... umm... Soul me dijo que, Kid quiere vernos mañana temprano, pero sin Yami ni Kage

~Tsubaki~ ¿Kid? Bueno, tratare de despertar a B*S... ¿Segura que estás bien?

~Maka~ Bien, entonces mañana nos vemos... mañana te digo... Buenas noches...

~Tsubaki~ Si, descansa

* * *

~Chrona~ ¿Q-quieres que duerma aqui?

~Liz~ Kid si quiere

~Patty~ Pero... hermana, esta habitacion es...

~Liz~ ¡Bueno, Chrona, no queremos distraerte mas, debes de estar muy cansada!

~Chrona~ Pu-pues... un poco

~Liz~ ¡Vamos Patty! ¡No seas grocera y dale las buenas noches a Chrona!

~Patty~ Ups... ¡Descansa bien, Chrona-chan! No desordenes la habitacion de Kid...

~Liz~ ¡Adiós!

~Chrona~ A-adiós... ¡¿La habitación de Kid? Chi-chicas...

...

~Liz~ Patty, se suponia que era un secreto

~Patty~ Je je... upsi

~Kid~ ¿Ya la llevaron a mi habitación?

~Liz~ Ya... pero... ¿porque no quisiste que se quedara en el de Huespedes?

~Kid~ No quise ser grocero con ella... y tiene una horrible y asimetrica decoracion

~Patty~ ¿Y donde va a dormir Kid-kun?

~Kid~ No lo se, ahora tengo que investigar algunas cosas

~Liz~ ¿Investigar?

~Kid~ Los Akuma, son subordinados de Medusa

~Liz~ ¿Medusa?

~Patty~ ¡Ja ja ja!

~Kid~ ¡¿De que te ries, Patty?

~Patty~ Ja ja, ya nadie dice "subordinados" hoy en dia, ja ja ja, eres anticuado, Kid-kun, ja ja ja

~Kid~ Bien... como estaba diciendo... los Akuma estan planeando algo con Medusa, y quiero investigar sobre ellos

~Liz~ ¿Y no puedes hacerlo mañana?

~Kid~ Quiero investigar yo solo para que mañana, pueda decirles a todos sobre esos gusanos

~Chrona~ T-te acompaño

~Kid~ ¿Chrona? Crei que ya estarias dormida

~Chrona~ Fui por un poco de agua... El asunto de los Akuma tambien tiene que ver conmigo, yo tambien quiero investigar sobre ellos

~Kid~ Tu tienes que desc...

~Chrona~ ¡Kid!

~Patty~ ¡Kid-kun!

~Liz~ ¡Tranquilas! ¡Patty, ve por una toalla humeda!

~Patty~ ¡Voy corriendo!

~Liz~ Yo voy por... algo con alcohol

~Chrona~ Pe-pero... y yo...

~Liz~ ¡Quedate con él...!

~Chrona~ ¡S-Si!... ¿Que hago? ¿Que hago?...

~Kid~ ¿Que tal si me besas? Ja ja ja

~Chrona~ ¡¿Tú? ¡Sal del cuerpo de Kid-kun!

~Kid~ Sabes que no puedo, cariño. Como te lo dijo ese profesor Stein, "Soy un mal balance"

~Chrona~ Crei que esto habia terminado

~Kid~ Pues, al parecer no. Ya te lo dije, soy parte de éste Shinigami

~Chrona~ ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

~Kid~ A ti

~Patty~ ¡Lamento la tardanza! ¿Kid-kun sigue dormido?

...

~Patty~ Chrona-chan, ¿Porque tiemblas? No te preocupes, Kid-kun solo se desmayó, estará bien

~Liz~ ¡Aqui está el alcohol! Patty, pon la toalla sobre la cabeza de Kid-kun, yo haré que huela el alcohol... ¿Chrona, estás bien?

~Chrona~ K-Kid... e-ese "Kid"... no se ha ido...

~Liz~ ¿Que estás...?

~Patty~ ¡Kid-kun despertó!

~Liz~ ¡Kid! ¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele algo?

~Kid~Ah... S-si... estoy... estoy bien... Chrona...

~Chrona~ Eh... ¿K-Kid?

~Liz~ Chrona...

~Chrona~ E-Esoy bien... ¿Te duele algo, Kid?

~Kid~ No, estoy bien, solo me desmaye, nada grave

* * *

~Tsubaki~ ¿Black Star, estás dormido?

~B*S~ ...

~Tsubaki~ Black Star, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano

~B*S~ ¿Habrá un examen?

~Tsubaki~ No. Kid-kun quiere hablar con nosotros, sin los Akuma

~B*S~ Ese Shinigami... solo molesta

~Tsubaki~ Black St...

~B*S~ (ronquidos)

* * *

~Yami~ Kage...

~Kage~ ...

~Yami~ Kage

~Kage~ ...

~Yami~ ¡Kage!

~Kage~ mmm...

~Yami~ ¡KAGE!

~Kage~ ¡Ah! ¡¿Estas demente? ¡¿Porque me despiertas asi?

~Yami~ Porque quiero preguntarte algo importante

~Kage~ ¿Y que es?

~Yami~ Pues...

~Kage~ Pues...

~Yami~ Yo...

~Kage~ Tu...

~Yami~ ¿Sabes si...?

~Kage~ ¡Dilo rápido!

~Yami~ ¿Has visto mi brazalete rosa?

~Kage~ ¡¿Me despiertas por una tonteria?

~Yami~ Calmate, solo bromeo

~Kage~ ¿Entonces que quieres?

~Yami~ No me dijiste "Buenas noches"

~Kage~ ...

~Yami~ ...

~Kage~ Tu brazalete está abajo del sofá

* * *

"_**Jelou" Otra vez !**_

_**Si... lo se... Esperaron tanto... para que leyeran esta cosa... xD**_

_**Yo tambien estaria decepcionada y golpearia la primera cosa que tuviera enfrente... como mi laptop... jop !**_

_**Bueno... espero que les haya agradado... bueno... algo... = )**_

_**Me despido... muchas gracias a los que esperaron tanto !**_

_**Y gracias a:**_

_**-NOELxD**_

_**-damydark**_

_**-Marie_Death_Evans**_

_**-gumi-san**_

_**-Penguinx2**_

_**-FanOtaku**_

_**-toaneo07**_

_**-umiko-chan_tamagusuku**_

_**-JacquiWaki**_

_**por sus reviews, sus sugerencias, quejas... en serio los leo, y trato de mejorar... = )**_

(pero creo que no se nota ¬¬)

_**Gracias... de verdad muchas gracias !**_


End file.
